A Love Unexpected
by TheCartoonFanatic01
Summary: Fifteen years in the future, Phineas Flynn returns to Danville for a high school reunion. There, he finds a romance that he thought would never be possible in his lifetime. But what will that bring from the forces that intend to destroy this spark of love, including a certain woman from his romantic past? R&R! NON-STANDARD ROMANTIC PAIRING FEATURED! NO FLAMES! DISCONTINUED, SORRY!
1. Change

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Welcome to my first story posted since the ultimate conclusion of the long-delayed "Evil Phineas"! Just so everyone knows, this is NOT the winner of my fanfiction contest! It is now closed, and I am still looking through all of the suggestions to produce my Top 5 list.

Well, you must be wondering how I came up with this story. It's actually because I read another story, called "All Along" by Lowrider. I became extremely interested in the non-standard romantic pairing it featured, and I noticed that there are only three other stories besides it that utilize the pairing. One of them's mine, and it doesn't even pair them together, as they are just the main characters and nothing more, while the other two consist of a one-shot and another one-shot that is the sequel to the first one. So technically, all of the stories that use the pairing are just one-shots. I felt that this pairing she have more attention, and ta-da! I thought this up!

Now, I am following Lowrider's lead and saying that I REALLY love Isabella and I REALLY support Phinabella. However, the point of being a writer is to be unique and to experiment with topics, which is EXACTLY what I'm doing. I am FULLY AWARE that this story will likely receive a whole lot of flaming from rabid Phinabella fans, and that I probably will lose a couple of friends for experimenting with this particular pairing, but I DON'T **CARE**. As a writer on this site, I am free to write whatever I want, and if no one likes it, then I will wonder why the hell you're still reading.

However, just so things don't get any worse, in no way will the story bash Isabella at the end. Sure, there'll be some Isabella-bashing, but I can guarantee that she will have a happy ending of her own, so it'll all be good for everyone. :)

Well, now that THAT is outta the way, on with this likely-to-be-controversial story. ENJOY IF YOU CAN!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Summary:** Fifteen years in the future, Phineas Flynn, now leading a successful life, returns to Danville to supervise preparations for the Danville High School reunion. Meanwhile, Adyson Sweetwater once again experiences the hardships she calls her life, not knowing that she is about to experience a vital turning point...

* * *

25-year-old Phineas Flynn stepped out of the Danville International Airport complex and smiled at the sight of his good old hometown, Danville, Tri-State Area. Because of college and then his job at Mountain View, California, he had not visited it in the last seven years, communicating with his family and friends through online means. But now that he was given an opportunity to return to Danville, he gladly took it.

The past seven years have changed Phineas a lot. After graduating from Danville High, he immediately went to the nearby Colorado Technical University and received a degree in technology after four years of studying. Afterwards, he moved to Mountain View, California, and got a job as an inventor and scientist for the up-and-coming engineering company Calling Future Tech Enterprises, working his way to the top in a matter of months. Many of his proposals and designs were widely accepted and proven popular; he had even became a close friend of the company's founder and CEO, Seamus Calling, who would go on to admit that without Phineas, Calling Future Tech wouldn't have been the success it was today.

But because of all the work the job offered, Phineas never had the time to return to Danville to visit his family and friends. That is, until he received an invitation from Danville High, asking him to supervise preparations for the reunion. At the time, Calling decided to give him a three-week break as a reward for his hard work, so Phineas couldn't refuse. And here he was, flying from Mountain View back to his home at Danville.

_"It's been a while, Danville,"_ Phineas thought as he smiled. _"But now, Phineas Flynn's back!"_

Walking further away from the airport and toward a pickup station, a large hover-cart holding his suitcases levitating after him, Phineas began looking around the thick crowd of hovermobiles and scurrying people, looking for someone. But it didn't take long for the inventor to spot the ever-familiar shrub of unkempt bright-green hair.

"Ferb!" Phineas called.

The British man twirled around, his hair flying as he did so. Always the emotionless character, Ferb's mouth remained still in its straight, thin position, never curving into a joyful smile, but Phineas instinctively knew from his stepbrother's solid look that he was extremely happy to see him in person after seven years.

Embracing Ferb in a tight hug, Phineas exclaimed, "Ferb, man! How've you been?"

Ferb broke the hug and silently gave him his signature thumbs-up.

"That's great!" He then gazed at the hovermobile Ferb was standing beside. "Shall we?"

Ferb nodded and unlocked the trunk with the press of a remote. After unloading his suitcases into the trunk and then discarding the hover-cart, Phineas got into the passenger seat while Ferb took the wheel. Due to heavy traffic, it took the two stepbrothers over fifteen minutes to get out of the airport and onto the highway. Once they entered the highway, Phineas thought it was time to ask a few more questions.

"So, bro, how's it going with you and Gretchen?"

Something seemed to shift in Ferb's eyes, and then, he shook his head slowly but surely. In high school, he and Gretchen Davison became a couple, loving each other to no end and extremely confident that they'd still be an item, no matter the odds. However, when they graduated and Gretchen went off to attend Yale University, a long-distance relationship became difficult for the both of them. Finally, when Ferb found the time to visit her, she found her cheating on him with another man. Things went downhill soon after and the two broke up. However, just a couple of months ago, Ferb and Gretchen hit it off again when she returned to Danville after receiving a degree from Yale, and they were now going strong. Well, that is what Phineas remembered from his last online conversation with Ferb. So, when he realized what Ferb was telling him, he became very surprised from the revelation.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, bro. I was certain you two would make it this time around."

Ferb shrugged his shoulders, a signal of nonchalance and that he had gotten over it.

"Well, that's good. How about lil' Amanda, how's she doing? I bet she's excited to meet up with me again after all those years."

Amanda was Phineas's niece, born to Candace and Jeremy Johnson. The two were extremely close, especially when he had to leave Danville and the two had to keep in touch online. The redheaded inventor always smiled fondly at the memories of him pleasing little Amanda with his inventions. It was solely the presence of Amanda that made him keen on the possibility of having children of his own...

For some reason, a mysterious shadow of doubt cast itself upon Phineas's mind as soon as the thought came to him. However, it was alleviated almost instantly when Ferb gave him a thumbs-up again, an answer to his stepbrother's latest question.

"That's good."

Phineas then gazed out of the window, just as downtown Danville came into view. His eyes widened at the astounding sight of his newly-improved home: there were more skyscrapers than usual, many technologically-advanced billboards stood atop the buildings nearest to the highway, and the suburban homes looked up-to-date with their satellites and Advanced Security Fence Perimeters. It was virtually a second New York City.

"Wow, Danville's sure changed a lot since I've last been here," he commented. "I wonder what else has changed..."

* * *

Adyson Sweetwater had quite a lot on her schedule, and she knew it without the slightest doubt. First of all, she had to go work at her job at a fast-food restaurant at dawn. Then, she dropped off her twin children Jared and Janet off at school during the morning. Next, during the noon, she had to work at her other job at a bakery in the other side of town. After that, she had to pick up Jared and Janet from school at the afternoon. And then, she had to go attend to yet another job at a hardware store. Finally, she had to shop for food and supplies and then return home at the evening hours. And just where one would think the duties would end, it still wouldn't; Adyson still had to deal with her bickering twins during the nighttime.

Currently, she was attending to her afternoon duties. Waiting alongside a sidewalk opposite to Danville Elementary School in her hovermobile, Adyson sighed heavily and leaned her head back on the seat, allowing the sandman to embrace her in its welcoming arms.

For a whole decade, she had to deal with this never-ending cycle of raising her family alone, without much help. Sure, her cousins and her friends were of much aid, but they had their own lives to attend to and therefore were unavailable for most of the time. She wished there was someone who would have all the time on his schedule to help her cut her schedule in half, to make her life easier and more bearable...

The ringing of the school bell echoed through the air suddenly, causing Adyson to yell out in surprise and hit her knee against the dashboard in the process. The single mother looked around warily, then settled down as she watched the schoolchildren flooding out of the school like a blasting torrent of water being violently unleashed from a obliterated dam, happy that another year of school was behind them and summer was now in their grasp.

Finally, she spotted her children. Jared had spiky dark-brown hair and wore a T-shirt sporting a mixture of multiple colors, tan shorts, circular glasses that seemed to amplify the size of his eyes in a comical fashion, and a prominent red watch. Janet was physically identical to her mother, except for the fact that her hair was colored a darker shade, exactly matching that of her twin brother's, and she wore a green sleeveless dress with a violet skirt and a green hairband.

As the two got into the car, Adyson smiled optimistically and greeted, "Hi, kids, how was school?"

"It was great, Mom!" Jared exclaimed. "I got another A in my science test!"

"Good, Jared, I'm very proud of you!" Adyson then adjusted her position so she can view Janet on the rear-view mirror. "How about you, Janet? How was school?"

"Gee, it was fine, Mom, thanks for asking," replied the ten-year-old girl sarcastically. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Finally, cell phone time! Time to ignore you, Mom!"

As Janet answered the call and started chattering away endlessly, Adyson and Jared looked at each other and sighed. Just then, another ringing filled the car's interior and nearly startled Adyson. Realizing that it was the car's phone, she pressed a button to answer the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Addie!"

Adyson's eyes widened and she smiled at her caller's projection. "Oh, hi Candace! Nice to hear from you again!"

Years ago, Candace and Adyson only knew each other because they were both somehow connected with the ever-famous duo Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, and they have only treated each other as only casual acquaintances until ten years ago, when they both suddenly became pregnant, Candace with her firstborn Amanda, Adyson with Jared and Janet. Because they were unaware who the fathers were, they felt obligated to stick with each other. Even though Candace's then-boyfriend Jeremy came forward weeks later to confess, with their marriage followed soon after, while Adyson still wasn't aware of who the father of her children was, they were still close friends and continued to be so to this day.

"Am I interrupting something, Addie?" Candace asked.

"Nope, I was just picking up Jared and Janet from school," replied Adyson. "What's up?"

"Would you mind going to the bakery you work at? I'd like you to buy a big cake for a welcome-home celebration that's happening today."

"Okay." Adyson then raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Wait a minute, who's coming home?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see..." Candace winked before her projection disappeared.

"Oh, that Candace!" Adyson exclaimed, but she was still smiling as she started the hovermobile. "She always keeps certain details from me until the last minute! Well kids, we're gonna be going to the bakery, and then we're gonna be heading off for Aunt Candace's!"

"Aw, Mom!" Janet shouted suddenly. "Do we HAVE to? Amanda's gonna be there, and I _hate_ her, she's so bossy!"

"Wow, you should listen to your younger self. You used to be the best of friends with her!"

"THAT WAS IN DAYCARE, MOM!"

"Janet Joyce Sweetwater, do NOT shout in this car!" Adyson chided angrily.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, MOM!"

"If you don't quiet down, Janet, I will take your cell phone and I will throw it into the river!"

That got to Janet, and she stared out of the window, muttering furiously to herself. Sighing angrily, Adyson flew her hovermobile into the sky. As she did, she began to ponder over a single thought that had plagued her mind for so long.

_"So much has changed, and yet, so little. Can there, for once, be a change I can be satisfied with?"_

* * *

**A/N:** And here we are, the first chapter!

That's right, the story's a Phineas/Adyson, a.k.a. "Phinyson" story. I have suddenly grown fond of the story after reading Lowrider's story and I wanted to take my own shot at it. I know it's risky, but as a writer, I'm obligated to write what suits me, and to this day, this idea SUITS ME, GODDAMN IT! If someone refuses to accept it, then take your pro-Phinabella behavior elsewhere, for this is not the place.

Well, hope you enjoyed this first chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	2. Meeting

**A/N:** Well, to be expected so far, the reviews this story has been receiving thus far have been all positive, despite the fact that most of you are avid Phinabella fans. I appreciate all of this very much. So, I thank you all for the support, and it has inspired me to go further with this new story of mine. Keep it up!

Enough chitchat! On with the chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Summary:** Phineas returns home and has a joyous reunion with his family…along with someone else he did not expect at all.

* * *

Very soon, Ferb drove his hovermobile out of downtown Danville and into the suburbs. Despite the futuristic technology that were adorning the houses, Phineas could recognize the homes he once knew underneath the technological exteriors. The more familiar the houses were, the more he knew he was getting closer to home. And indeed, a few minutes later, he found himself looking at the newly-improved face of 2308 Maple Drive. The house looked very much the same as it was when he left it. The whitish-yellow walls, the brown roof, the mahogany front door at the far left, the driveway at the far right, and most of all, the topmost green leaves of the lone tree standing at the backyard. The only differences were the Advanced Security Fence Perimeter and the hovermobiles parked in the driveway.

Settling the hovermobile alongside the sidewalk, Ferb turned off the engine as Phineas stepped out and inhaled a fresh breath of air. A cool, gentle breeze brushed against his skin, the perfect welcoming hug from the place he called home.

"Wow, Ferb," Phineas said as he went over to help his stepbrother unload the trunk. "The place hasn't changed much, has it?"

Ferb shrugged as he unloaded the first suitcase. Before Phineas could unload another, a woman suddenly called out "PHINEAS, OH MY _BONDAD_, YOU'RE HERE!", quickly followed by a large force colliding with him, nearly knocking the inventor over. A loud, hysterical barking filled the air. The woman suddenly wrapped her arms around Phineas's torso and hugged him tightly, a bit too tightly for Phineas's liking, as he started to gag while Ferb watched, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Can't...breathe..." moaned Phineas as he hopelessly struggled.

"Oh, goodness!" the woman exclaimed, and she released him. "I am so sorry, Phineas! It's just that I haven't seen you in, what, seven years? It has been too long!"

Phineas examined the woman before him and recognized her almost immediately. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro hadn't aged much since he last saw her, with only a few more gray hairs and the beginning of some wrinkling underneath her eyes and on her cheeks. She was wearing a purple sweatshirt and sweatpants, and a white cap; the earpieces of an iPod were dangling out of a shirt pocket. Beside her leg was her pet Chihuahua, Pinky, trembling as usual. It was obvious she had gone out jogging with Pinky, as both looked slightly exhausted.

"Ms. Garcia-Shapiro!" Phineas exclaimed in surprise. "It's nice to see you!"

"Oh, I've forgotten how formal you always were! Call me Vivian, please, I insist! How've you been, Phineas?"

"Great! I'm now an inventor for an engineering company in Mountain View, California, one of the best!"

"Ooh, that's good! I always knew good things were headed your way, especially if it involved building. My goodness, I remember how you and Isa always built the most fantastical of things! Ah, the good ol' times. Anyway, what brings you back here to Danville? Oh, wait! Don't tell me! Is it about that Danville High reunion I keep hearing about?"

"Yep. I've been asked to supervise preparing for the celebration!"

"Phineas?" another voice called. "Phineas, is that you?!"

Phineas looked at the doorway of his home and smiled upon seeing his family: his mother, Linda, who, like Vivian, was showing some signs of wrinkling in the skin; his stepfather, Lawrence, who was developing a gray streak across his brown hair; and his older sister, Candace, who was carrying her son Xavier in her arms. Phineas smiled at them happily.

"In the flesh!" he replied.

Linda ran over and hugged her son as tightly as she could. "Oh, Phineas!" she exclaimed happily. "It's been such a long time since you were last here! How are you?"

"Great, Mom." Phineas kissed her on the cheek and then went over to hug Lawrence.

"Good to see you, ol' chap!" said Lawrence. "Got any souvenirs from the so-called Golden State?"

"Yep, they're in those suitcases, Dad."

"Jolly! Let me help you take those outta the trunk, son..." He approached the trunk and assisted Ferb in unloading the suitcases, while Phineas looked at Candace.

"So, this must be the famous Xavier that I've always been hearing about," Phineas said as he looked down at Xavier, who was looking at a candy wrapper he was holding. "Whatcha' doin' there, little buddy?"

"Nothing," replied Xavier, not taking his eyes off of the wrapper.

"He and Fred do things like that all the time," Candace explained to Phineas. "They love to just sit around and do absolutely nothing. Truthfully speaking, I am relieved they aren't like the other five-year-olds I keep hearing about, the ones who run around the house and make noises and stir up trouble. One less thing to worry about. But my, does it drive Amanda crazy-"

"MOM, MOM, MOM!" Out of the house stormed a ten-year-old girl with red hair; she wore a purple dress and had an annoyed expression on her face that looked very much like her mother's. "FRED'S NOT DOING **ANYTHING**, HE JUST KEEPS WATCHING THE TV AND-" Upon seeing Phineas, she froze for a full minute before letting out a loud scream of excitement. "OH MY GOD, UNCLE PHINEAS, UNCLE PHINEAS, **UNCLE PHINEAS**!"

"Hey, Amanda!" Phineas greeted happily as he walked up to the squealing Amanda and hugged her. "How're my favorite niece doing?"

"Terrible right now!" Amanda said. "You GOTTA make Xavier and Fred do something! They do nothing all the time and it's driving me absolutely nuts!"

As Phineas and Amanda continued to talk, Vivian walked up to Linda, and the two watched the scene with interest.

"Phineas has a way with the kids, doesn't he?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah," replied Linda proudly. "He's gonna be a great dad someday."

"And to think, I actually desperately needed him to marry Isa once, that way my grandchildren can be in the right hands. Ah, those were the days…"

Upon the mentioning of Isabella, Linda's face suddenly turned cautious. She cast a glance at Vivian and said, "Vivian, Phineas is still not boding well to what happened between him and Isabella. Can I ask you not to mention her name in his presence?"

Vivian gasped in shock. "Oh my goodness, I already did! He didn't seem to react significantly, though. But you really think he hasn't moved on? It's been seven years since-"

"Last time I talked to him," Linda interrupted, "I mentioned Isabella, and he suddenly changed the subject. I understand how hard it has been for him; after all, he loved her very much, and she broke his heart. So, I think it'd be best for him if you did not mention her to him, or even while he is around the area."

Vivian sighed. "This is gonna be tough."

"There's nothing difficult in not mentioning someone, Vivian."

"I know, I know. But that's not it. What I am concerned about, now that you shed these details to me, is what'll happen tomorrow."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

"Isabella will be coming over."

* * *

"You started it!"

"No, you started it!"

"No, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"**YOU**!"

"**YOU**!"

"_**YOU**_!"

Adyson sighed angrily as Jared and Janet began yet another round of arguing. This time, they were fighting over who got to use the iPad, and they accidentally struck it against the dashboard, cracking its exterior. She was relieved that she had the cake she bought from the bakery she worked at in her lap and not in the hands of one of her children, otherwise she'd be cleaning up the interior of frosting and crumbs by the end of the day.

"_**YOU**_!"

"_**YOU**_!"

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET?!" Adyson admonished furiously at the top of her voice. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DRIVING HERE?!"

Jared and Janet complied instantly, but the latter continued mumbling bitter statements about her mother. Adyson, in the meantime, sighed with frustration as she continued to stare straight ahead onto the road as she began to drive onto the familiar street of Maple Drive. Life was really stressful for her, and she knew that she was going to cave in under the pressure at any moment. All it took was a simple push to set her off like a firework...

She suddenly crashed her hovermobile with something. Though she or the children weren't hurt, and the damage was restricted to the front, Adyson felt something in her brain snap the moment she saw the cake she had set several precious minutes aside to buy, splattered all over the windshield; she furiously slammed the wheel before getting out, seeing that she had crashed into another hovermobile on the road.

"HEY!" she yelled at the driver, who had just gotten out of his own rear-ended car. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, STOPPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?!"

"There's a stop sign over there!" the driver replied, pointing at the glowing red sign. "You didn't stop and you just rear-ended my car! And it was new, for God's sake!"

"I was in the middle of a damn delivery! Now that cake's all over my windshield! Do you have any IDEA how much time and money I had to pay for that thing?! I didn't even know who the hell was coming back home! Everyone was counting on me to bring that cake and it's now gone! Worse yet, my children were inside the car! They could've gotten hurt, for God's sake! And you excuse your actions by saying there was a damn STOP SIGN?!"

"Well, yeah! Stop means stop!"

As Adyson and the other driver continued to bicker back and forth while a crowd began to gather, Jared and Janet watched the scene unfold.

"Wow, Mom's finally lost it," Janet said, smiling slightly with amusement.

"It's all your fault!" replied Jared angrily, looking at his sister. "You got Mom angry and now the car and the cake are wrecked!"

Janet scoffed mockingly and smirked at him. "Yeah, says the guy who participated in the argument that got Mom angry in the first place..."

And the two twins burst into argument again.

* * *

Phineas sat in the kitchen with Ferb, Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Amanda, and Vivian while Xavier and Fred silently observed Pinky's movements, the Chihuahua looking extremely uncomfortable. He had just learned about what the family had been doing during his absence. Linda and Lawrence's antique store recently received a boost of popularity, and they were thinking of opening up more stores elsewhere in the Danville area. Candace's husband Jeremy Johnson had just received a promotion as manager of the Mr. Slushy Dawg restaurant he worked at for almost fifteen years, giving the family the opportunity to finally move out of the shabby apartment they were currently living in and into a brand-new, much better house; it was an idea that Amanda was especially excited about. And Ferb had just gotten a job at a pet shelter, which Candace assumed might be hiding a secret of sorts.

"Candace," Linda said, shaking her head with utmost disappointment, "must you always think something weird is going on when there isn't? You're a grown woman, a mother! You shouldn't be thinking those things-"

"I keep telling you, Mom!" exclaimed Candace hysterically. "There's something fishy about that shelter! The veterinarian, Carl, is quite odd, and whenever, I take Perry there for a physical inspection, I see Carl _talking_ to him or something! And doing some strange things with his body!"

"Candace, you honestly can't believe that the veterinarian treats Perry as if he can _talk_."

Phineas chuckled at the reminder of his pet platypus, and he looked down at the floor, where he found the familiar mass of teal fur resting against his leg. Perry, like Pinky, had exceeded the life expectancy limit of an average platypus, and yet, he was still going strong, quite strangely. Sure, his movements were a bit slower, and his chatter sounded tired, but other than that, Perry was exactly like he was when Phineas left him for college.

"Impossible, platypuses can't talk," the inventor commented, stroking Perry's back. "It'd be cool, though. It can be something that a platypus can _do_..."

Unbeknownst to Phineas, or anyone else present in the kitchen, Perry glanced at Pinky and winked; the toy dog slyly winked back.

"Perry's better than Xavier and Fred," Amanda commented suddenly, crossing her arms as she began to pout sourly. "At least he walks around the house, chatters, and disappears during a part of the day sometimes. At least it is much more exciting than having to deal with a couple of brothers who just sit around and move and speak only when they are told to!"

"I'm looking at this dog," Xavier said, pointing at Pinky.

"I'm looking at this dog next to him," added Fred.

"Amanda, it can't be all that bad," Phineas replied, addressing his niece. "Sometimes, all it takes to enjoy the day is just sit back and relax without doing absolutely anything. Your Uncle Ferb and I did that once fifteen summers ago, and it was quite enjoyable, was it, Ferb?"

Ferb silently gave Phineas the thumbs-up response. However, an unconvinced Amanda scoffed.

"Xavier and Fred do it all the TIME! They can give me the benefit of the doubt by doing something, anything!"

"I'm looking at Perry," Xavier said.

"I'm looking at Perry next to him," added Fred.

"Other than just saying those lines, gosh!"

"Amanda, just give it a rest," Candace said, patting her daughter's back comfortingly. Linda couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, shouldn't Adyson be here with the cake?" Lawrence asked.

"What cake?" replied Phineas.

"Well, we were gonna surprise you with a welcome-home cake, but evidently, Addie's late," Candace explained. "I called her to buy a cake and come over here with it..." She took out her communications beacon and pressed the on button. "I'll call her again, see if she's caught in traffic or something."

"Oh, no!" Amanda exclaimed. "Please ask her if Janet's gonna be with her!"

"Janet?" asked Phineas. He then smiled at the memory of the girl he helped Adyson take care of. "That's the name of one of Adyson's twins, the girl, right?"

"Yep," Candace said. "And apparently, she hates Amanda's guts, and vice versa."

"What's wrong with Janet, Amanda? Last time I saw her, you two were such good friends!"

"She's a meanie!" exclaimed Amanda. "She doesn't listen to me, she calls me names, and worst of all, she likes to call me 'Mandy'! Ugh, I HATE that name! We stopped being friends in the first grade, good riddance to that!"

"Hello, Jared!" Candace greeted kindly as Jared's hologram appeared on the beacon. "Where's your mom?"

"Arguing with some guy on the road, Aunt Candace," replied Jared. "She bumped into his car and now they're yelling it out."

Candace's eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT?! Where are you?"

"On Maple Drive. According to the GPS, we're five minutes south of you. Oh, and by the way, the cake's a goner. It's all over the windshield."

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Candace shut off the beacon and stood up hurriedly. "I have to go find Addie and break up that fight before it gets any worse!"

"Maybe I should come with you," Phineas said. "I've always been good at breaking up fights."

"Yeah, I remember that. Well, I've got no other options. Alright Phineas, come on!"

* * *

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Adyson shrieked at the other man, who had just shoved her away when she approached him.

"HEY, YOU WERE GONNA ATTACK ME!" the other man yelled back, just as several bystanders stepped forward from the crowd that had slowly but progressively formed, prepared to hold him back in case he became aggressive.

"Alright, guys, GUYS!" another man cried, frantically stepping between them, obviously trying to act as peacemaker. "Let's settle down, alright! Okay, what in the world happened here?"

"HE STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!"

"SHE BUMPED INTO MY NEW CAR!"

"NO, YOU HAD STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKIN' ROAD! WHO THE HELL **DOES** THAT?!"

"THERE WAS A GODDAMN **STOP SIGN**, YOU IDIOT!"

"OH, ARE YOU CALLING ME AN **IDIOT**?!"

"YES, I BELIEVE SO!"

"Oh, dear..." Jared moaned as he continued to watch from inside Adyson's hovermobile.

Suddenly, another hovermobile flew into the scene and landed behind the crowd of onlookers. Adyson knew that it was Candace the moment she saw her get out of the driver's seat. She then realized that a man had also come out from the passenger seat. Observing him, she instantly noticed the wild, unkempt red hair and the triangular head. At first, she was confused, but when the man pushed through the crowd and stared down her opponent with a kind, optimistic smile, Adyson realized who exactly had come back to Danville.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Phineas asked.

"There was a stop sign, and so I stopped my car," the motorist replied. He then pointed a finger at Adyson accusingly. "And that BITCH just plowed my car from behind like a wildebeest! My car was new for Christ's sake!"

"One thing, please didn't call her the b-word, that's disrespectful, especially to women. And another thing, you're actually right, there's a stop sign right over there. You were following the stop sign and, well, stopped."

"That's right! But she freakin' thinks I stopped in the middle of the road for _no good reason_!"

"Well, I'm sorry, alright," Adyson replied softly. For some reason, a feeling of placidity had washed over her, now that Phineas, always the confident, nonviolent, loving, respectful peacemaker, was in her presence. "I was stressing out 'cause my children were arguing in the car, and I wasn't focused. I'm sorry for what I said; I'm just having a very bad day today."

"Well, now I am gonna have a very bad day today!" yelled the motorist, stamping his foot on the asphalt ground. "I didn't even have insurance for my car!"

"She'll pay you what you need, right Adyson?" Phineas said.

"Yeah, yeah I will," Adyson replied, looking at Phineas with an expression of thanks. Phineas recognized the expression and nodded back.

For some reason...Adyson couldn't help but feel warm inside...

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so now Phinyson has seen its first day of life, and what'll happen afterwards? Only the next chapter will tell!

For a minor spoiler, we'll be hearing more of Adyson's life and see some characters I'm pretty sure you'll recognize in another P&F fic of mine!

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Sabrina06:** Well, stay tuned and find out! :D

**CMR Rosa:** Thanks for supporting my decision to experiment with Phinyson! Hopefully you enjoy the ride!

**woodland5 (guest reviewer):** I'm glad you love the story even if you are nuts for Phinabella!

**humanusscriptor (a.k.a. "Canny Duck"?):** It's okay if you didn't recognize me at first. Sometimes that happens to me. And I'm glad I offered you more facts to use for your Gretchen-centric story! Enjoy the ride!

**FanFicCriTicTheThird**

**Proxus:** I've heard of Phatie; like Phinyson, fans of that pairing will be targets of racist-like hatred from rabid Phinabella fans. I respect that pairing, FYI. And thanks for respecting my decision for experimentation!

**random guy (guest reviewer):** The father's identity will be revealed in a later chapter. ;)

**OneCrazyCartoon (guest reviewer)**

**Da Darkest Knight**

Well, hope you enjoyed this newest chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	3. Development

**Chapter 3 Summary:** Phineas and Adyson experience some catching-up between one another, as Adyson experiences some strange feelings about Phineas.

* * *

After some complications, especially involving the short temper of the other motorist, Adyson was able to acquire a satisfactory sum of money to pay for the man's rear-ended hovermobile, with generous help offered from Phineas. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but feel warm and optimistic around him. Of course, he helped her out when she was in a time of need, quite so suddenly, actually. Adyson theorized that it must've been due to the fact that she had been given so much hardships and trouble in her life that having a caring, kind soul like Phineas Flynn come to her aid was quite a shock for her, a positive shock to be exact.

Finally, the motorist's anger at Adyson was pacified when he received the necessitated money, pooled out of her bank account, and also Phineas's, for he had happily volunteered to lend some of his money, much to Adyson's dismay. After giving Adyson a bitter stare, the man climbed into the passenger seat of the tow-truck, and the driver flew off into the sky, dragging with it the motorist's magnetized hovermobile.

Sighing in relief as the tow-truck disappeared into the distance, Adyson turned to Phineas and smiled widely. "Wow, thanks a bunch, Phineas," she said. "I don't know what I could've done, or what would've happened, had you not come in..."

Phineas smiled back and replied, "It's my pleasure, Addie. It's great to see you again." He suddenly embraced her in a hug, causing Adyson to blush. When he broke the hug, the inventor continued, "I hear you had a welcome-home cake for me."

Adyson frowned in disappointment and glanced at the inner windshield of her hovermobile as it too was being loaded onto a tow-truck for its front-end damage while Candace conversed with the driver. Frosting and crumby cake pieces were splattered all over it. She sighed sadly and looked back at Phineas.

"I did. But it's now paint for my windshield." She chuckled grimly. "I'm sorry, Phineas. Some welcome-home celebration you've had-"

"Nonsense!" Phineas exclaimed, still smiling optimistically. He placed a comforting hand on Adyson's shoulder, causing her to blush again. "This has been quite eventful for me! I mean, who in the world expects to break up a heated fight on the same day you come back home! This has been a great first day back in Danville, Addie."

Adyson smiled a tiny smile and looked away, still blushing. "You know," she said, "I've always forgotten how optimistic you always were."

"No matter what, Phineas Flynn's always gonna be just how you left him." Phineas smiled at Adyson before casting a glance at Jared and Janet, who were both sitting inside Candace's hovermobile. "So, that's Jared and Janet, huh?"

Adyson followed Phineas's gaze and smiled again. "Yep, that's them. They've grown quite a bit, huh?"

"Indeed. Last time I saw them, they were holding onto my legs, telling me not to go. They were like leeches or something!"

"They took a liking to you back then."

"Do they still remember me? I have been gone for quite a while..."

Adyson nodded. "They do. However, Janet seems to have moved on. In fact, I am confident she won't like you at all. She'll say she's too _mature_ for you. Jared will like you, though." She looked at Jared and Janet, then whispered, "He's the good one of the two."

"Hey, I heard that!" called Janet.

Adyson ignored her daughter and continued. "So, Phineas, what brings you back to Danville?"

Phineas pulled out his invitation from his pocket and gave it to her. "Danville High reunion. I've been asked to supervise preparations, and I agreed."

Adyson smiled and gave the invitation back to Phineas. "I have a feeling that that reunion will be quite an event, then."

"Indeed it will be! I already have a couple of plans to make it enjoyable!"

"That's great! Hey, speaking of which, I haven't really kept in touch with you. What have you been doing for the past seven years out of Danville?"

"Well, after graduating college, I went to Mountain View, California, and became an inventor for an engineering company. Have you heard of Calling Future Tech?"

"Oh, yeah! I enjoy the devices they've made! I'm assuming a majority of them are yours."

Phineas nodded. "I don't like to take credit, but yeah, they are. But of course, they're _everyone's_ devices!"

Adyson laughed heartily and playfully pushed Phineas's shoulder. "Phineas, you're always so _selfless_! Hasn't there ever been at least _one time_ you lived on the edge? One time where you so-called bend the rules a bit? You had to do one bad thing in your life!"

"Nope. I don't plan to do that in my lifetime. How about you, Addie? How's life been for you?"

Adyson let out a frustrated sigh. "It's been ANNOYING thus far. I have to deal with my two kids who bicker with one another, I have to support them by having multiple jobs that take the sleep outta me, and most of all, I have to take on all of these responsibilities ALONE!"

Phineas frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry. Well, I hope you solve these problems soon."

"Thanks, Phineas." Just then, her watch started beeping and Adyson looked at it. "Oh, I'm almost late for my job at the hardware store. And I don't have a ride-"

"I'll drive you, Addie!" called Candace.

Adyson nodded, and she and Phineas got into the back-seats of Candace's hovermobile. Candace also got in and started the hovermobile and flew off into the sky. As they soared through the air towards the intended destination, Jared and Janet looked at Phineas curiously.

"Who's he, Mom?" Jared asked.

"Oh, this is your Uncle Phineas!" replied Adyson.

Jared's brow wrinkled in concentration, and soon, then his eyes widened as he made the realization. "_Uncle Phineas_? Really?" When Phineas nodded in response, Jared abruptly burst into a barrage of statements, almost stringed together in a single word. "Uncle Phineas, I can't believe it's actually _you_! It's been such a long time since I last saw you! I missed you so much! Well, not really, I've been kinda following you in the online news! Calling Future Tech is such a prominent engineering company, it must be great working there! What is Seamus Calling like? I like his accomplishments! And-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid!" Phineas exclaimed in surprise. "Slow down!"

"Sorry," replied Jared, smiling. He suddenly leaned forward and hugged Phineas. "I _really_ missed you, Uncle Phineas. I missed you and your amazing inventions. Hey, speaking of which, I still have that watch you gave me before you left!" He showed Phineas his red wristwatch. "I made some modifications to the design! Now it's also a calculator, a voice-recorder, an online library, a digital calendar, and a video-game console! Here, watch!"

A smile formed on Phineas's lips when he watched Jared demonstrate his high-tech watch. The boy adjusted several knobs on the watch and then pressed a button; the watch displayed the hologram of a science textbook.

"Wow, that's amazing!" he exclaimed, closely observing the watch. "How'd you manage to do all of that?"

Jared shrugged. "I don't really know. I remember that when I was younger, I have always wanted to be like you, Uncle Phineas. When you left, I just did what I could and listened to my heart on how to modify the watch."

"Can I see the watch?"

Jared nodded, unlatched the watch, and gave it to Phineas. The redheaded inventor popped open the watch disk and examined its mechanisms and wiring.

"Well, it looks like my original design gave some leeway for modifications, something I didn't plan on. And you actually did well in applying the modifications you wanted without inflicting any damage the mechanisms! You're quite the star inventor, Jared. Anything else you invented?"

The boy frowned with disappointment and looked down at the floor. "No..." he whispered.

"Ah, that's okay, buddy." A light suddenly flashed in Phineas's eyes, and he snapped his fingers. "Hey, when we have the time, let's say we invent something together! How does that sound, Jared?"

The light came back in Jared's eyes and he smiled excitedly. "Ooh, that'll be GREAT, Uncle Phineas!"

Adyson watched Phineas and Jared's conversation with interest. She quickly took notice that Phineas had a great way with children. For some reason, thoughts of her with Phineas suddenly intruded her mind, and she shook her head to alleviate her brain of those thoughts. In the meantime, Phineas had looked at Janet.

"How about you, Janet?" he asked. "Do you still have the-"

"Don't even bother, _Phineas_," spat Janet, looking away from him with a snobby expression. "I'm too _mature_ for the likes of you!"

Phineas blinked in confusion, and Adyson sighed angrily. However, before the scene could get anymore awkward, Candace had already landed her hovermobile in front of the hardware store. "We're here!" she announced. "I'll see ya, Addie?"

Adyson nodded in response and got out of the hovermobile. Before she could leave, she looked at Phineas, her blush even more pronounced, but he failed to notice.

"Well, it was nice meeting up with you again, Phineas," she said. "It's great to have you back."

Phineas smiled again, which seemed to fill Adyson with a golden warmth. "Thanks, Addie. Good luck at your job!"

Adyson nodded and looked at Candace. "Candace, can you watch the kids for me?" she asked.

"Sure, Addie."

"AW, NO!" Janet cried. "MOM, DON'T **DO** THIS TO ME! AMANDA'S GONNA BE THERE!"

"I'll see you kids," replied Adyson, ignoring her daughter's protests as she looked at Phineas. "Be sure nothing happens to them, Phineas."

Phineas nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, General," he replied.

Adyson held back a giggle as she left for the store entrance. As she heard Candace's hovermobile fly off into the sky, she whispered, "Bye, Phineas..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Adyson's starting to get feelings for Phineas! And how will Phineas and Candace's babysitting of Jared and Janet go? Only the next chapter will tell!

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing (can't answer reviews right now due to a tight schedule, sorry):

**woodland5 (guest reviewer)**

**Robot Wolf 26Z**

**HigherSilver**

**Guest reviewer**

**random guy (guest reviewer)**

**Proxus**

**humanusscriptor**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	4. Arising

**Chapter 3 Summary:** Phineas has a conversation with Jared and Janet while on his way back to the Flynn-Fletcher home. Meanwhile, Adyson decides to discuss the strange feelings she is experiencing with someone she trusts. Also, a certain someone returns to Danville...

* * *

"AUNT CANDACE, PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO YOUR HOME!" screamed Janet loudly. "AMANDA'S GONNA BE THERE, AND I HATE HER! DON'T TAKE ME TO HER!"

"Janet, just calm down," Candace replied calmly. "You and Amanda both have to do some reconnecting, instead of just complaining about each other the moment the other's names are mentioned. I mean, you two girls were the best of friends!"

"But she's a _meanie_! That's why I stopped being friends with her!"

"You sound like a child, Janet. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Janet scoffed. "Yeah, right..."

"Candace is right, Janet," Phineas interjected. "You need to loosen up a little bit. Have some fun and reconnect with Amanda, your best friend! Don't be a killjoy!"

"Yeah, Janet, don't be a KJ," added Jared.

"Hey, don't you get all mixed up in this, little brother!" Janet exclaimed. "The situation's worse enough as it is, so why don't you butt out?!"

Jared crossed his arms and frowned at his twin sister. "Excuse me, I believeI happen to be the older sibling. I was born two minutes before you, remember?"

Janet shot a dirty glare at him. "No, I believe I was the one born two minutes before you!"

"No, it was me!"

"No, me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"**ME**!"

"**ME**!"

The twins began shouting in argument again, filling Candace's hovermobile's interior with their insult-laced shouting. Candace sighed in frustration.

"Jeez, why can't they be more like Xavier and Fred?" she asked to herself.

"They need some fun to clear their minds, sis!" Phineas replied optimistically. "After all, fun is the best medicine there is!"

Candace frowned at her brother. "I thought it was laughter that was the best medicine."

"Whatever." Phineas's eyes brightened as an idea came to him, and he quickly stuck a hand in his pocket, taking out a small, homemade, beacon-like device. "I happen to know just the thing to blow their minds away while we get to your home."

"What is that?" asked Candace.

"A little something I made out of boredom while flying over here. Built this little thing out of a soda can, parts of a disassembled cell phone, and paper clips."

"Another magnificent invention from the famous Phineas Flynn," Candace replied, a slight smile appearing on her face. She remembered all of the times she had tried to bust her brother and Ferb, only to be met with failure, and that she had not once tried to enjoy their inventions until recently. "What does it do?"

Phineas winked slyly. "You'll see." He then faced the bickering Jared and Janet. "Hey, kids! Wanna see something I made while flying over here?"

"What's that?" Janet asked sarcastically. "Some lame-o flashlight bulb?"

"Be careful of what you say, Janet!" warned Jared as he stared at the device in wonder and awe. "Uncle Phineas always makes the most amazing of things! You never know what he could make out of a bunch of spare items and parts! It's a pastime to him! What is it, Uncle Phineas? A time-travel device? A mirror that could look into faraway planets? A device that can create a brand-new reality?"

Phineas smiled and looked at the device. "No, no, and no. It's something much better..."

"Is it something that turns everyone into giant losers?" Janet asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she smirked at her brother, who shot another glare at her.

However, Phineas shook his head, still smiling. "Not at all, Janet. Let me demonstrate..."

The inventor placed the beacon-like device on his forehead and pushed on it. A metallic band suddenly extended itself automatically from the device's sides, wrapping itself around Phineas's head and securing the beacon in place. He then pressed it again, and a light then shone out of the beacon, just like a head-mounted flashlight. Jared and Janet watched as a holographic image of a ballroom materialized before their eyes; in it, a dance appeared to be taking place, as dozens of formally-dressed people were gliding slowly along the floor, grouped in pairs.

"Whoa, _cool_!" exclaimed Jared, gaping in awe, nearly flinching when a hologram of a dancing couple floated past him. "This is a memory device, isn't it, Uncle Phineas?"

"Yep. Just strap this thing onto your forehead, press on it, and it'll project the first memory that comes to your mind, just like that!"

Janet scoffed. "Lame," she said. "Who needs a memory device?"

"People who wanna remember their fondest memories, Janet," replied Phineas. "You know, Janet, you really don't seem to like a lot of things. You need to loosen up! Have some optimism and appreciate life as it is!"

"My life sucks," Janet spat. "I hate my school, I hate my home, I hate these rules people keep enforcing on me, and especially, I hate my stinking _mom_."

"What's wrong with your mom?"

"She's so strict, overprotective, and annoying!"

"Your mom just loves you, Janet. Your refusal to accept it is just making it worse for yourself."

Janet scoffed. "What makes you think that, Phineas? You're not my dad."

"That's right, I'm not, but-"

"Uncle Phineas, who's that?" Jared interrupted.

"Huh? Who?" In his conversation with Janet, Phineas didn't realize that his memory device was still turned on. He followed Jared's pointing finger, and found that the boy was referring to a particular dancing couple, both of whom looked extremely happy and content in each other's company.

Phineas instantly recognized himself, only eight years younger. As a teenager, he was definitely a strikingly handsome character, with a charming smile and a confident grace. As for the woman, he initially didn't recognize her. But upon identifying the raven-black hair and the cute pink bow that tied it into a ponytail, he froze suddenly, a cold feeling hanging upon him like a gray storm-cloud. Unpleasant memories began to reoccupy his brain...

"So, Uncle Phineas?" asked Jared. "Who is she?"

Phineas instantly removed the device, turning off the holographic projection.

"No one, not that I know of," he replied quickly.

However, Jared and Candace stared at Phineas in concern...

* * *

Adyson would usually sigh in relief the moment her employer announced that her part of the shift was over. However, this time around, she didn't even pay attention when the announcement was made. In fact, she had not been paying attention _at all_ during her job; she had relied on her subconscious to guide her through her job as a hardware store cashier. For some reason, all she could think about was Phineas. Phineas this, Phineas that. Adyson didn't know if she should be thinking of him...

"SWEETWATER!"

Adyson screamed and nearly fell over from her post. She stared down into the tiny, squinting, insect-like eyes of her employer, Mr. Bigg. Quite contrary to his surname, Bigg was WAY below the average height of an adult his age, measuring at just five feet tall. However, he was quite fat, making him resemble some sort of nasty grub, and because of his short height and fat physique, his walk seemed to be more of a comical waddle. She was always quickly reminded of Danny DeVito whenever she laid her eyes on him, and that was not just because he once portrayed a penguin in one movie she was too scared of to recall...

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING, STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT?!" Bigg screamed. "THE CUSTOMERS ARE ALREADY GOSSIPING!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bigg," replied Adyson. "I was just...distracted..."

"WELL, DON'T BE DISTRACTED ANYMORE! YOUR SHIFT'S OVER!"

He then stood on his toes, doing little to increase his height, but Adyson knew from that position that her boss was dead-on serious about what he was prepared to say next. "If you do a screw-up like that _again_," he snarled, "I'm gonna make sure you NEVER work in this town again. I want ALL of my employees to be fully devoted to whatever jobs they're assigned to, and I do not tolerate anything, or _anyone_ that's out of place. Capieche?" Adyson nodded meekly. "Good. Now, clear your post."

Adyson nodded again and began vacating her stand of any belongings before leaving. She let out a frustrated sigh; her job at the hardware store was the worst out of her three jobs. A strict, unforgiving boss; disrespectful, stuck-up customers; displeased, bullying coworkers... She couldn't wait to just get enough money so that she could get herself out of that hellhole and begin another life...

For some reason, when she thought of that, she thought about Phineas. Phineas and his optimistic smile...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _"I am thinking about Phineas_ way _too much..."_ she thought._  
_

As she left the hardware store, Adyson realized that she was still thinking about Phineas. Sitting down on a nearby table, the woman began to brood over her current situation, knowing that something was up with her emotions. However, after several minutes of musing, her thinking had excavated no credible answers. She was, as her daughter would always say, _really_ stumped.

Adyson reached into her purse, took out her communications beacon, turned it on, and dialed a number. For some reason, she couldn't get through to the other line, so she tried again. Fortunately, her second attempt was successful, and the hologram of a man with long and unkempt brown hair appeared. He smiled at her.

"Addie!" he greeted.

"Ben!" Adyson replied. "Great to talk to you again, you stupid cousin!"

"Yeah, right, says Accident-Prone Adyson."

Adyson rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh, ha ha ha. Listen, Ben, can we meet up at Slushy Dawg? I wanna confide in you about something."

"Um, can it wait? I'm in the middle of my therapy session right now."

"Yeah, sure. How long?"

"About a half-hour or so."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you, Ben!"

"See you, Addie. Bye."

"Bye."

Ben's hologram disappeared, and Adyson turned off her beacon and put it away. Just then, Bigg's furious voice resonated through the air.

"SWEETWATER! WHY ARE YOU SITTING AT ONE OF MY TABLES WHILE IT'S BEING SOLD?!"

* * *

The dazzlingly beautiful woman with the raven-black hair and voluptuous figure stepped off of the transit bus, a couple of male passengers eyeing her rather hungrily as she did so. She then walked down the sidewalk, through a half-block of urban area and into the suburbs. A couple of minutes later, she stepped into the ever-so-familiar territory of Maple Drive, to which she smiled as memories of her experiences on the street flooded her mind.

A few more minutes later, the woman found herself walking up the doorsteps of a house she was most familiar with. Ringing the doorbell, she waited until the front door swung open, revealing Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, whose eyes widened at the sight of her visitor.

"Hi, _mamá_," Isabella greeted, smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** It looks like Phineas is still dealing with what happened between him and Isabella, while Adyson's starting to catch onto her own feelings towards him. And Izzie is back in Danville, some heavy rain's going down!_  
_

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**woodland5 (guest reviewer):** I'm glad you're liking this story even if you don't like a two-sided Phinyson!

**random guy (guest reviewer):** Well, no. But we'll learn of the father's identity in a later chapter!

**thedoraemons7:** What do you mean by that?

**Metalhead7321:** Well, it looks like I put Isabella into this chapter! HUZZAH! I assure you, things will get interesting... ;) ;) ;)

**Proxus**

**humanusscriptor**

**Robot Wolf 26Z**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	5. Conversation

**A/N:** I have just noticed a LOT of people don't seem to like Janet. You're gonna have to deal with it for a couple more chapters, but afterwards, I think she'll become at least a bit more likable when Phinyson gets underway! ;D ;D ;D

Enough chitchat! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Summary:** Adyson meets up with Ben to talk about her feelings towards Phineas, and in the process, they bring up another personal struggle in her life.

* * *

Adyson entered the Slushy Dawg, looking around for a vacant table, a task that was difficult due to the abundance of ravenous customers and scurrying waiters. But it didn't take long for her to find one, and she quickly sat down on it before a younger couple could do so. Ignoring their annoyed, bitter stares, she sat back in her seat and stared out of the window, waiting for her cousin's hovermobile to appear in the parking lot any second now...

As she did, she began to think about Phineas again. Ever since she first met up with him again hours ago, a reunion that was the first in seven years, Adyson couldn't help but feel that something in her heart has been finally occupied. It was understandable in her opinion; her life had been so difficult and frustrating that to meet up with someone as bright, cheery, brilliant, and optimistic as Phineas Flynn was a remedy for her. But what she couldn't understand was the warm feeling and the slight squeamishness she always got every time she thought about her friend. Even calling Phineas her friend seemed a bit offset to her...

"Hey, girl!"

Adyson looked over at another table and found her friend Katie Wayne, having just finished delivering food for a family. Ever since they met in the Lil' Sparks, the two had become the closest of friends. Their friendship didn't break even during high school, despite Katie being able to become a cheerleader while Adyson, who desired that position much more than Katie, couldn't. And when Adyson became impregnated with Jared and Janet and was forced to leave school in order to take care of the two of them, Katie became her person to go to when she had a problem, aside from Candace and Ben.

"Katie!" Adyson replied, standing up to hug her friend. "So good to see you again, girl!"

"Likewise. Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"The famous Phineas Flynn's back! Ginger called me, telling me that Candace called her to tell her the news!"

Adyson giggled. "That Ginger, always everyone's favorite source of today's news. But I already knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He had to save my butt from a road-rage incident." She then sighed. "And now, for some reason, I'm having these strange feelings about what happened and I'm gonna talk to Ben about them, see what he's gotta say about it."

"Ben?" Katie smiled as her cheeks became florid. "He's coming here?"

Adyson sighed and shook her head with a mixture of humor and disapproval at her best friend's crush. "Katie, you know it very well that it's never gonna work out well between you and Ben, due to his, uh, you know..._condition_."

Katie just placed her hands on her hips and stuck her chin high up in the air snobbishly. "I don't care!" she exclaimed. "I can handle it, and...OMG, BEN'S HERE! Oh, he's here, he's here, he's here! How do I look, Addie? How's my hair?"

Adyson giggled before looking out of the restaurant window again. Indeed, she saw Ben coming out of his hovermobile. She smiled as her cousin entered the building.

"Hey, Ben!" she called. "Over here!"

Ben immediately saw Adyson and smiled. "Hey, Addie. Hey, Katie."

Adyson was forced to stifle a giggle as Katie began blushing furiously and then ran off. Ben watched Katie go in confusion before sitting with Adyson at their table.

"So, Addie," Ben said, "now that we're here, what is it you wanna talk about? Are Jared and Janet annoying the wits out of you again?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking to you about. You remember Phineas Flynn, right?"

"Yeah, wasn't he that guy who made all these awesome inventions back at high school? Ah, he was a cool guy. What about him?"

"Well, he's back in Danville to help prepare the high school reunion. And he helped me out when I got caught up in a little case of the road rage."

"I'm gonna assume you crashed into the guy's car," joked Ben.

Adyson scoffed and rolled her eyes before continuing. "And now, I keep thinking about him all the time. It's really bugging me. And what's more peculiar is that every time I think about him, I feel all..._warm_ inside..."

Ben's smile grew slightly wider. "I think I know what's going on with you..."

"Really? What?"

"Well, DUH! You have a crush on Phineas!"

"What?!" exclaimed Adyson. "No, I don't!"

Ben scoffed and looked at his fingers tauntingly. "You know, denial's the number-one indicator of having a crush on someone, Addie."

"I do NOT have a crush on ANYONE, especially not Phineas!"

"Then explain to me why you're always thinking about him, Adyson."

"Well, I guess it's because that since I am juggling between three separate jobs and raising two children on my own, Phineas's optimism is really cheering me up."

"And as a result," Ben said, "you have a crush on him."

"BEN!"

"Come on, look at yourself, cousin!" he exclaimed. "You're blushing even madder than Katie always does whenever she looks at me!"

"Look, I don't wanna like a man, especially not after what happened between me and Django-" Adyson suddenly broke off, a strange, cold feeling hanging over her as she began to reminisce of her past experience. In high school, she began dating Django Brown, a longtime childhood friend. During the first few months, their romantic relationship went strong, but when she was suddenly pregnant with Jared and Janet, the artist, believing that she intentionally cheated on him, broke up with her, and that left her distraught for over a year. Though she had moved on, memories of her relationship with Django still left an imprint on her mind.

Ben's smile faded in an instant and he sighed. "I know what happened between you and Django wasn't all that smooth and all, but I think that maybe it's time for you to actually start another relationship. It doesn't have to be with Phineas, but I think if you had someone to help you with life, maybe you'll become better. I mean, look at you, Addie! You're in such terrible shape right now!"

Adyson smiled slightly and jokingly raised an eyebrow at him, something that Ben noticed.

"Okay, you're not as worse as me," he said. "But maybe you should find someone, trust me Addie."

Adyson sighed, realizing that Ben was right, and nodded. "I guess so..."

Ben smiled and clapped his hands together once in pleasure. "Alright, I'm glad we had this talk!" Just then, his watch suddenly started beeping, and his eyes widened. "Oh, dear God, I forgot! Excuse me..."

Adyson nodded with understanding, and watched as her cousin took out a bottle of pills from his pocket, hurriedly took out two of them, closed his eyes, put them in his mouth, and swallowed them. His eyes remained closed for a couple of minutes, and then, he finally opened them and let out a relieved sigh.

"You okay, Ben?" Adyson asked.

"Yep." Ben flashed a smile at her. "Well, since we're already here, let's eat!"

* * *

**A/N:** And here we are, a somewhat sane Ben! I hope you enjoy this incarnation of my OC! Obviously you will. So, what do you think is his problem in this story?

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**random guy (guest reviewer):** Well, you learn what's wrong with him in a later chapter.

**woodland5 (guest reviewer)**

**HigherSilver:** Well, hopefully Janet becomes more enjoyable once the story turns around.

**Proxus:** I shall read it soon!

**Robot Wolf 26Z:** And worse yet, we'll be hearing more of Ferbetchen!

**humanusscriptor**

**thedoraemons7**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	6. Reunions

**Chapter 6 Summary:** Phineas and Adyson both meet up with more familiar faces, who are guaranteed to bring an interesting change to their current lives.

* * *

Candace gently settled her hovermobile onto the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher home, to which Janet began groaning with frustration at the prospect of having to be in the same room as her nemesis Amanda. Ignoring her current attitude, Phineas and Candace stepped out of the vehicle and walked their way towards their house, followed by Jared and Janet, the latter of which now pouting angrily. Phineas couldn't imagine how a ten-year-old girl like her could be so angry.

"Janet, will you please calm down?" Candace asked angrily for the umpteenth time. "I am not asking for you to get along with Amanda, but I AM asking you to be quiet and polite while we're in my parents' house, okay?"

Janet angrily mumbled something incomprehensible in response, but Candace dismissed it as she knocked on the front door. Several seconds later, the front door flew open, and Phineas's jaw suddenly dropped open at the sight of the person who responded.

"Isabella?"

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had definitely grown a lot since the last time Phineas saw her. Her shiny raven-black hair flowed down from her shoulders in a smooth, almost graceful tone, and her blue eyes sparkled with a shining light of life. She had the perfect hourglass figure, with pronounced curves, and there was some sort of gentle yet seductive quality present in Isabella's smile, which she used the moment she laid her eyes on her old friend.

"Hi, Phineas," she replied. "It's been a while."

"Y-Y-You're...You're here?" Phineas stuttered, taken aback by Isabella's beauty. "I-I...I never knew you would be coming back. I mean, I know there's the Danville High reunion and all, but...it's so soon of you to come back. I mean, it's not like I didn't _want_ you to come back, but-"

Isabella giggled at Phineas as his nature became increasingly fidgety. "Oh, Phineas, it's great to see you too. I didn't expect myself to be back here soon, but my plane arrived ahead of schedule." She then glanced at Candace and smiled a welcoming smile as she hugged her friend. "Hey, Candace."

"Hi, Isabella," replied Candace as she stepped into the house, followed by Jared, Janet, and a still-stunned Phineas. "How was Minnesota?"

"Oh, it was perfect. I gotta tell you, Candace, it's the ideal place to see all four seasons at their best. But the job I have to work there to get along with life sucks. Too many long hours of organizing lawsuit papers and answering phone calls of complaints really absorbs the life outta you. It's a good thing I have managed to get myself a break from work to return home. Can't believe I actually missed this place so much. So many fond memories here." Isabella then looked down at Jared and Janet and smiled. "Oh, hi, Jared, Janet! Do you two remember me?"

"I saw you on Phineas's newest invention!" Jared exclaimed. "You were dancing with-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, sport!" Phineas interrupted suddenly, patting the boy's shoulder. "There's no need to get all over-reactive! You only just met her."

"I see you're still inventing, Phineas," Isabella said quickly. "That's good to hear. The Phineas Flynn I know is still here."

Phineas couldn't help but blush at the compliment as Isabella turned back to Jared and Janet.

"So, do you two remember me aside from Phineas's invention?" she asked.

"Not really," replied Jared honestly.

"I do," Janet said bitterly. "You're one of my mom's lame friends."

Isabella frowned, as did Phineas. Before Isabella could lash out at Janet, Candace did it for her.

"Janet Sweetwater, you better behave this instant, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Janet shot back. "Call my mom? I don't care, especially if it means getting kicked out of the house, 'cause I'm really hoping for that to happen. That way I can go live with Uncle Ben. See ya!" She then turned her back on them and hopped onto the sofa, turning on her phone and listening to her music.

Isabella looked at Candace. "What's up with her?"

"She and Adyson have been having...problems."

"Oh."

Sensing that the scene was already turning tense, Phineas spoke up. "So, Isabella, let's go to the kitchen! We haven't kept in touch, and I'd like to hear more about what you've done during the past seven years!"

* * *

"So, Ben," Adyson said, "how's the therapy doing for you?"

"Pretty good," replied Ben as he took another bite from his burger. "As long as I take my medication daily, we don't have to worry about you-know-who."

"That's good." Adyson stared down at her food, a strange expression flooding her face. "How's Mom, Dad, and Joyce?"

"Your dad and Joyce still miss having you around, but as far as I'm concerned, no one in the family is allowed to mention your name in your mom's presence. The past few family gatherings have been rather awkward and cautious." Ben looked at Adyson seriously. "Addie, maybe you should come to the family gathering that's gonna be happening in a couple of days. You and your mom desperately need some reconciliation-"

"No," Adyson replied tersely. "My mom would _kill_ me the moment I step into the house's boundaries. You saw how she reacted when she found that I was pregnant."

"Yeah, I remember that. Especially the part when she kicked you out-" He broke off, realizing that he shouldn't have said that last part. Instead, he skipped on ahead. "But Addie, maybe if you're getting stressed not because you need a boyfriend, then maybe it's because you want to make amends with your mom, but you are unable to, and it's tearing you up from the inside. Maybe going to the Sweetwater gathering is good for you."

Adyson raised an eyebrow. "And what if Mom kicks me out again?"

Ben chuckled. "Then I'll tell her that I'll stop taking my medication if she doesn't accept you back in."

"Ben, do NOT do that. You know what'll happen-"

"I'm serious, I will! To tell you the truth...sometimes, I'm really not comfortable having to meet up with you alone, without the rest of your family. Sometimes, the rest of the family really spices up the gathering. And those secretive phone calls you make to us, they're really pushing a line here."

"But you know my mom, she's not the most forgiving person."

Ben rolled his eyes. "She forgave me when I was diagnosed with my condition."

"That's because she realized it was _her_ who forced it upon you. Me, I don't have a condition!"

"Yes, you do! You are really stressed out with your life! Look at you! You've got bags under your eyes, you occasionally yawn, you have to juggle between three jobs and raising two children alone, you especially have to deal with Janet... You look as if you haven't gotten any sleep in a while! When's the last time you actually slept?"

"A few days ago..." replied Adyson, sighing sadly. "But...I can't do it. Especially after I told my mom I..." She broke off, and skipped ahead. "Sorry, Ben. I can't."

Ben sighed sadly and stood from the table. "If you insist, Addie. But in case you change your mind, just know that the gathering's this Thursday. The usual place." He took out some money from his pocket and placed it on the table. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Addie. The money's for the lunch."

Adyson watched sadly as Ben left the restaurant. Watching him go, she let out another depressed sigh, just as she heard Katie run up to her table.

"Oh, darn!" the blonde waitress exclaimed. "I missed him!"

Adyson couldn't help but giggle at Katie's latest failed attempt at winning Ben's heart, and looked up at her friend.

"Katie?"

"Yeah, Addie?"

"You think I should go to my family reunion this Thursday?"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "But didn't your mom kick you out and tell you to never come back when she found out you were pregnant with Jared and Janet?"

"Yeah. But Ben's being really persistent."

"Well, if Ben thinks it's right, then I think you should go," replied Katie modestly.

Adyson scoffed. "Katie, you're just saying that because you like him."

"And he's always right," Katie reminded snobbishly.

"Whenever he takes his medication."

"Still!"

Adyson giggled, and then let out yet another sigh. "Well, you're not helping. I'm going." She handed Katie Ben's money. "For the lunch."

"You're welcome!" Katie shouted after her as Adyson exited the Slushy Dawg, deep in thought.

* * *

"So," Isabella said, leaning back slightly on her chair, smiling, "what has the famous Phineas Flynn been doing during the past seven years?"

"I became an engineer for Calling Future Tech Enterprises," replied Phineas, feeling his legs shake as his pupils felt seemingly magnetized to Isabella's seductive smile and sparkling blue eyes. "Many of the inventions you use every day, Calling products, right there! Many of them are by me, naturally."

"Why is it that I'm not surprised?"

Phineas was quick to change the subject. "How 'bout you, Isabella? What's up with you?"

"Well, after getting out of college and all of those ogling frat boys, I got myself a job answering these complaint calls for a hovermobile company in Rochester. It's quite boring. Honestly, Phineas, I'm quite _relieved_ I managed to have the time to get back here for the Danville High School reunion party. I am assuming you were asked to supervise preparations for the celebration?"

"Yep."

Isabella suddenly reached into her pocket and took out an envelope. "Me too, Phineas!" she squealed excitedly. "Oh, it's gonna be _great_ working with you again! Hey, we can probably ask Ferb, 'Jeet, and Byoof to assist us! Just think, the whole gang back together, ready to create the best day ever conceivable! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, exciting..." However, the light seemed to go out in Phineas's eyes, something Isabella quickly noticed as she frowned.

"Um, Candace?" she asked, looking over at the older woman, who was seated at the same table as they were. "Can we be...alone for a sec?"

Understanding Isabella's tone, Candace nodded and escorted the nearby Jared away into the kitchen. When the two were alone, Isabella looked at Phineas seriously.

"Listen, Phineas," she said, "I know you didn't take it in well when I broke up with you in high school; believe me, my mom and Candace kept telling me of how you'd cram yourself up in your room, crying yourself to death. It wasn't because you were a bad boyfriend; it was just because I had personal matters that really complicated things, and I didn't know if I could juggle between you and my personal life. Phineas, you were never a terrible boyfriend. You were the greatest boyfriend I ever had."

"I was the _only_ boyfriend you ever had," Phineas replied, smiling slightly. "You know, I find it odd that you had a crush on me longer than I had a crush on you, and yet, you're the one who decides to break up first." His smile suddenly disappeared. "I know something was going on in your life, Izzie, you told me that...but you never told me exactly what those matters were..."

A strange look came upon Isabella's face, but she said calmly, "They're personal matters, Phineas. That's why I wouldn't tell you. Too personal."

"Of course." However, Phineas remained suspicious. "Sorry."

Phineas and Isabella silently stared at each other, an awkward air hanging over them.

"I missed you," Phineas finally piped.

"I missed you too," Isabella replied, smiling.

Suddenly, the air was broken by two females screaming at each other.

"MOM, JANET'S BUGGING ME!"

"SHE'S BEING A MEANIE!"

"I'M NOT BEING A MEANIE, YOU'RE THE MEANIE!"

"BE QUIET, MANDY!"

"**DON'T CALL ME MANDY!**"

Phineas and Isabella stood up from their chairs and walked over to the living room, where they both found Amanda and Janet yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Sitting on the nearby sofa were Xavier and Fred, both of whom were watching with slight interest.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET OUTTA HERE, JANET?!"

"WHY DON'T **YOU** GET OUTTA HERE, MANDY?!"

"THIS IS **MY** HOUSE, THAT'S WHY! AND STOP. CALLING ME. **MANDY**!"

"Girls, please, settle down!" Phineas exclaimed. "There's no need to bicker!"

"Uncle Phineas, Janet's being a bully to me!" Amanda whined, clutching Phineas's pant leg. "She keeps calling me Mandy, and I really hate that name!"

"Well, she's being bossy!" snapped Janet. "She kept telling me to get out of her house!"

"Now, now, Amanda," Isabella replied, looking at Amanda, "this house is everyone's house. Everyone's obligated to stay here: me, your Uncle Phineas, even Janet!"

"NO! Anyone BUT Janet!"

"What's going on here?" Candace had just entered the room with Jared.

"MOM, MOM, MOM!" Amanda ran up to her mother and pointed at Janet accusingly. "Janet's being a meanie! She's calling me Mandy and she won't leave me alone!"

"She's being so bossy to me!" protested Janet. "She told me to get out of her house!"

"THAT'S IT!" Candace shrieked loudly and furiously, silencing both girls in an instant. "Amanda, go to your room this instant! I'm gonna have a talk with you later, young lady!" Amanda grumbled to herself angrily as she marched up the staircase. "And Janet, God help me, I am calling your mother and telling her to come and pick you up and then do something about your rude, unacceptable behavior! Honestly, I don't know what to do with you!"

"Here's a solution!" Janet replied defiantly. "Have her disown me and send me to Uncle Ben's! He's a better parent than she'll ever be!"

"Since you suggested it, I shall do nothing of the sort!" Candace glared at Phineas and Isabella. "I'm sorry, you two, this sort of thing happens on a near-daily basis."

"It's okay, sis," Phineas replied. "It's all cool."

"Watch these two, Phineas, Isabella. I'm calling over Addie."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Oh, Addie, I totally forgot about her! How's she doing?"

"As you can see from her unappreciative daughter, not very well, honestly."

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

Adyson walked down the street, still deep in thought. A lot of things were currently on her mind: her past relationship with Django, the increasing possibility of having to attend this week's annual Sweetwater family reunion, and, most of all, him. Phineas. Phineas Flynn. The star of Maple Drive. The red-haired inventor who changed kids' loves fifteen summers ago. The one who changed her life forever. She was brooding on these thoughts so intently that she initially failed to notice the incessant ringing of her communications beacon.

When she finally did, the woman stopped at a stoplight and took this time to answer it. She smiled as Candace's hologram appeared on the beacon.

"Hey, Candace, what's going on?" she asked.

"Are you done with work?"

"Yeah." Adyson then identified the distressed tone in Candace's voice. "Jared and Janet have gotten to your nerves again?"

"Well, not really. Janet crossed paths with Amanda again."

"Oh, dear Lord, that's worse than Jared and Janet arguing." Adyson sighed. "Okay, I'll come over and pick them up. I'm walking over to Maple Drive right now."

"Oh, are you sure that's _safe_, Addie?" asked Candace worriedly. "There are a lot of dangerous people wandering around on the streets these days. I can come over to pick you up; I mean, your hovermobile's still in repairs, after all."

"Of course! I'd like that. I'm waiting beside the stoplight at the intersection of-" She took a quick glance at the street signs."-Poven Boulevard and Mire Avenue."

Candace nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll be there."

Adyson smiled, just as Candace's hologram disappeared. She then put away the beacon and let out a sigh, wondering if she should've just had Ben or Katie drop her off. Slushy Dawg wasn't that far from her workplace at the hardware store, but it was indeed quite a distance from the fast-food restaurant to Maple Drive if one were to go on foot. She had definitely spent too much time on her thoughts, she concluded.

Suddenly, a strangely eerie, cold breeze blew against her cheek, and Adyson felt compelled to turn around. It was an empty street, littered with discarded newspapers and soda cans and other items of trash. At her side were outdated buildings and alleyways. She definitely took a couple of wrong turns without her knowledge.

"Well, well, well," a male voice sneered. "What do we have _here_, Bobby?"

"What do ya think, Jordan?" a second voice replied. "A _trespasser_!"

Adyson turned around and watched as a trio of men emerged from the shadows. One was slim, with long brown hair and crooked teeth; another was short and stout, with stringy hair and an unkempt graying beard; and the third was wearing a large brown hat that cast his face in shadow, and the right side of his face appeared to be sunken. All three wore torn clothes and sported tattoos on their arms. Adyson cautiously took a couple of steps back.

"Uh, uh, we're do ya think you're going, missy?" the slim, crooked-toothed man asked. "You crossed into our territory. You must pay a _fine_ for crossing..."

"I-I don't have any money," lied Adyson.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." The man looked at his hat-wearing accomplice. "James, seize her."

Adyson turned back and tried to run, but suddenly, the ground underneath her foot gave way, and she fell onto the street. The three men burst out in laughter.

"Oh, that was just PRICELESS!" the stout man exclaimed. "She fell for the loose-concrete-on-the-curb trick! That's one of the easiest in the book!"

"Yeah, you should've seen the way she fell, Bobby!" the hat-wearing man replied. "That's SO going on my diary!"

"Alright, Bobby, James, enough chitchat!" barked the slim man as he recovered from his fit of laughter. "Let's get ourselves our fine!"

"No, go away!" Adyson cried as she tried to scramble away. "GO AWAY!"

"Yeah, you and what army?" the slim man asked tauntingly.

Suddenly, a hover-van stopped alongside the sidewalk, having answered the stoplight's red light. The passenger immediately noticed the three robbers advancing on Adyson. He instantly got out and stepped towards the antagonistic trio courageously.

"HEY!" he yelled. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"There are bystanders!" the stout man shouted. "Oh, jeez! We gotta get outta here!"

The trio instinctively ran down the sidewalk at fast speeds in such a comical fashion that it made Adyson giggle. She then looked up at her rescuer.

"Oh, jeez, I thought I was a goner there," she said. "Thanks-"

Adyson gasped upon seeing who it was. The man was wearing a yellow T-shirt, red shorts, and a pair of sandals, and he had unkempt brown hair.

"_Django_?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it looks like Phinyson is gonna have some difficulties in the form of Isabella and Django! And we have seen the first demonstration of the conflict between Amanda and Janet. This will also be seeing some development as accompaniment for Janet's relationship with Adyson.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**humanusscriptor:** I'm glad you love this incarnation of Ben!

**thedoraemons7:** I'm sorry, are you criticizing this story? The way you're wording your review is kinda confusing to me. If so, can you give me some pointers? I want all of my readers to be satisfied with this story.

**Robot Wolf 26Z**

**random guy (guest reviewer):** It's NOT schizophrenia, but something a bit more disturbing.

**woodland5 (guest reviewer):** You'll see what's wrong with Ben in a later chapter.

**Guest reviewer:** I know, the irony of it all!

**FanFicCriTicTheThird**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	7. Relit

**Chapter 7 Summary:** Adyson and Django, having reunited in the most surprising way, catch up with each other's lives, while Phineas and Isabella's relationship sees its first signs of rekindling.

* * *

"_Adyson_?" Django asked in incredulous shock. "W-What? Why-How-When-Uh..." He cleared his throat and rubbed his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's, uh...very _nice_ to see you again, Addie. I see you're still being accident-prone, everywhere you go-"

"Oh, ha ha ha," replied Adyson sarcastically as she stood up. "I see you're back in Danville. For the Danville High reunion, I suppose?"

"Well, yeah. That and the fact that I'm helping my sister in a protest against the expansion of some engineering company, whatever it's called."

He pointed at the hover-van, and Adyson saw the driver: Jenny Brown, Django's older sister. A hippie at heart, she participated in various protests ever since she was a child and persistently advocated world peace. During her senior year in high school, Jenny adopted a secret identity of 'PeaceMakerGirl' and initiated a controversial and heated campaign of sending handwritten manifestos to news channels and creating videos for online channels. This campaign struck a chord in the hearts of other hippies and led to the conception of a program called the PeaceMakerGuild, or 'PMG', naturally led by her. PMG's movements attracted the attention of police, prompting Jenny to drop out of school and going on the run with her fellow protesters for five years, until the government issued a truce involving several compromises that were intended to meet the PMG's demands, in exchange for the disbanding of the organization. Though Jenny and the PMG accepted the terms, the government had failed to enforce the compromises, leading to PMG's revival, but their protests were held on a more smaller scale.

"Hi, Addie!" Jenny called.

"Hey, Jenny," replied Adyson, smiling as she approached the van. "How's it going?"

"Good!" Jenny instantly grabbed a flyer and handed it to Adyson. "Protest against the expansion of Calling Future Tech Enterprises into a wildlife sanctuary!"

Adyson's eyes widened as she looked into the flyer; it bore the familiar logo of Calling Future Tech. Remembering that Phineas worked for the company, she put the flyer away in her pocket and smiled innocently at Jenny.

"I'll be sure to do that," she lied.

"Excellent!" replied Jenny. "Hey, you need a ride? Those three evil souls that were harassing you earlier could be back at any moment!"

"Oh, thanks for the offer, Jenny, but I already called a friend to pick me up. She should be on her way already..."

"We'll stay here and watch you, then," Django piped, touching Adyson's shoulder. "We don't want a friend like you to get hurt, now do we?" He then looked at Jenny, failing to notice the blush that bloomed upon Adyson's cheeks. "Sis, can you park over by the sidewalk?"

Jenny nodded and carefully levitated her van across the curb, setting it down alongside the sidewalk opposite to the rundown suburban houses. Adyson and Django boarded the van. Upon getting inside, the former was immediately greeted by the sight of numerous peace-symbol and PMG posters, as well as numerous paint cans, paintbrushes, and spray cans, all likely used for the PMG's vandalism campaigns.

"Well, while we're waiting," Jenny said, "I'll just continue spreading the word of peace. Jenny is out. PEACE!"

Quickly gathering some of the supplies in the van, Jenny got out of the van and began leaving behind posters on the houses.

"So, Addie," Django said, looking at Adyson, "how's life going for you? We haven't been in contact with one another since graduation."

Adyson sighed heavily. "Goddamn _awful_. I'm juggling between three jobs and raising two children alone."

Django smiled brightly. "Oh, Jared and Janet, I forgot about those critters! How're they doing?"

"Jared's a sweetheart, but Janet's become such a burden. She hates me all the time. And what's worse is that she and Jared keep arguing, all the time. It's bedlam!"

"Oh." Django frowned. "Sorry to hear about that."

"Well, enough about me. How 'bout you, Django; what's up with you? How's that artist career going?"

Django's frown was still in place, and he sighed. "It's been quite a failure. Every time I try and submit a painting at an art gallery, I get shot down. I'm only making a living by helping my sis design the posters for her protest campaigns."

It was Adyson's turn to frown, with disappointment. "Oh. I'm sorry. You know, whoever's running those art galleries, they are _really_ stupid. I think you're the best artist there ever was! They don't know what the hell they're missing out on!"

Django smiled slightly. "Thanks, Addie. I've forgotten how encouraging you've always been to me."

"You're welcome." His eyes then widened as a new thought hit him. "Oh, how's it going between you and your family?"

"Not well right now. My mom still doesn't forgive me for getting pregnant too early. The only way I'm communicating with them is through Ben."

"Oh, that's right, Ben! How's the man doing? Does he have his tendencies under control?"

Adyson shook her head. "No, he's still getting therapy and taking his medication. It's not exactly a thing that can be cured by Med-Lasers, you know."

"Yeah, that's right."

"But he's becoming much better. Hopefully, one day, Katie can get her wish of hooking up with Ben." Adyson giggled at the thought, as did Django.

"Oh, Katie, always following Ben like a faithful puppy," Django said. His eyes widened again. "Oh hey, speaking of Ben and Katie, my cousin Julia is also coming over."

Julia Taylor was Django's cousin from his mother's side, and someone Adyson knew as long as she knew Django. A childhood friend, Julia was a member of the Fireside Girls alongside Adyson and the other girls in their youth, although they didn't share the same troops. In high school, when Ben was transferred in upon being taken in by Adyson and her family, Julia developed a crush on Ben despite his psychological condition and competed with Katie for his affections. In the end, Julia was victorious and became Ben's girlfriend during their sophomore year, much to Katie's distress. However, Ben broke up with her during the following summer when his condition out of fear that his condition, which was worsening at the time, will endanger her safety. The two were friends since then, but Julia still held feelings towards Ben.

"Well, Katie's gonna have a field day when she hears about this," replied Adyson. She then frowned as she looked into Django's eyes and sighed. The thought about Ben and Julia's brief romantic relationship catalyzed thoughts about her relationship with Django, which occurred exactly simultaneous to Ben and Julia's. And then...for some odd reason, in her memories, Django kept turning into _Phineas_... Phineas Flynn, her star inventor...

"Why?" Django asked. "What's wrong, Addie?"

Adyson shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts. "What? Oh, nothing. Why?"

"You sighed."

"Oh, I was just thinking about the good times between Ben and Julia. Ben's still single right now, and I think he deserves some happiness in his life, especially with the hardships he's going through right now..."

Finally, after a brief period of silence, Django spoke up again. "Hey, Addie, maybe we should do this again. Like...tonight. Do some reconnecting."

Adyson smiled. "Django Brown, are you asking me out on a _date_?"

"Why, yes, yes I believe so."

"It's a date, then. How about the Slushy Dawg, at eight o'clock?"

"Sounds good!"

Just then, another hovermobile landed in front of Jenny's hover-van. Adyson instantly recognized it as Candace's; this was proven when Jenny squealed in happiness and ran over towards the car, just as Candace herself got out.

"Well, that's my ride," Adyson said. "I'll see you tonight, Django."

Django nodded. "I'll see you too, Accident-Prone Adyson."

"Oh, ha ha ha."

* * *

Wearing his memory device and sitting on a sofa in the living room, Phineas sighed sadly as he watched the projection of him dancing with Isabella during the Danville High Winter Formal. It had been such a magical moment for him that he wished it would never end. Looking at Isabella's projection, he started wondering if she was contemplating on breaking up with him at the time, since it would be three months after that dance when she would give him the fateful news.

"That was a magical night, wasn't it?"

Phineas yelled out in surprise, nearly falling out of the sofa. He had been so immersed in watching the projection that he didn't notice Isabella entering the room a few minutes ago. The inventor quickly turned off the device and tried putting it away, but Isabella had already seen what was going on with her former flame.

"You can't hide what you just did from me, Phin," Isabella said, smirking slightly. "Your inventions are never subtle, you know that?"

Phineas sighed and placed the device on a nearby table. "Izzie, you just can't imagine how I felt when you broke up with me. My heart felt like it was put on ice, then shattered into pieces with a chisel and hammer. It's such a painful feeling, Izzie. ...I loved you."

Isabella frowned and sat down next to Phineas. "Do you...still _love_ me?"

"Well, I've gotten over our breakup, but..." Phineas paused briefly. "...Every time I'm in a deep, dark place in my life, I always think of you. Your eyes, your smile, your unique way of saying 'Whatcha' doin'?' Jeez, even _I_ can't say that as good as you. I don't really know; you can say I didn't _completely_ let go of you. My girlfriends after you, they were never, and would _never be_, as good as you."_  
_

Isabella's eyes widened. "You had girlfriends after _me_? I never knew that!"

"I had a couple of romances back at Mountain View. Most of them only lasted for a couple of weeks and were really nothing special. There _was_ one who was close to being as good, maybe even better than _our_ relationship. Her name was Sasha Baxter. She cared for me, she recognized my needs, I recognized hers...we _loved_ each other. I swear, what Sasha and I had between each other was exactly like what _we_ had, Izzie."

"What happened between you and Sasha, Phin?" she asked. "Obviously it didn't work out well."

"Turns out that she was a spy for a rival company for Calling Future Tech. She was trying to learn my style of inventing and then sell it off to the other company." He sighed. "She was only just _using_ me for her own benefits. That really hurt me a lot. After she was arrested for trying to steal company secrets, I kinda fell into a pit for a couple of years. I became quite a recluse in my apartment, I lost my passion in inventing...I even started _drinking_."

Isabella smiled slightly. "Wow. I'm impressed to learn that even the famous Phineas Flynn can go as low as the rest of us."

Phineas smiled back. "Yeah, that's how bad it was."

"Well...that was quite an interesting story, Phineas."

"How about you, Izzie? You have any boyfriends after me."

"No, although a lot of boys kept trying to catch my attention." Isabella giggled. "Sometimes it was just ridiculous. There's this guy named Brad Green, who kept trying to win my heart by doing the most ridiculous of things. He'd wash my car, pay for my food, offer money for my rent, etc., etc. Poor guy was really desperate. I wouldn't be surprised if I found that he followed me here. He's kinda like Irving, following me around."

Phineas laughed at the fond memory of his and Ferb's devoted stalker, who had finally dramatically lessened his obsession over the two and becoming the founder of a very successful photography agency, whilst spending time devoting himself to a Phineas and Ferb-centric blog he started online, naturally having few visitors.

"Ah, I remember Irving," he replied. "Wouldn't be surprised if he came to the reunion, mostly for the show." He pointed at himself.

Isabella smiled softly. Then, she said, "You know, Phineas, I really like the conversation we're having right now. It's just like the good ol' times."

"Yep, good ol' times..." Phineas looked down at the floor sheepishly, as did Isabella.

Finally, after a brief period of silence, Isabella spoke up again. "Hey, Phineas, maybe we should do this again. Like...tonight. Do some reconnecting."

Phineas smiled. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, are you asking me out on a _date_?"

"Why, yes, yes I believe so."

"It's a date, then. How about the Slushy Dawg, at eight o'clock?"

"Sounds good! You know where to pick me up."

"I've always known," Phineas replied as Isabella stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Candace settled her hovermobile down on the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher home. Adyson smiled upon seeing a familiar shrub of green hair. Getting out, she ran over towards Ferb, who was getting out of his own hovermobile, carrying with him a couple of iron poles.

"Hey, Ferb!" Adyson exclaimed, hugging her friend. "How're you doing?"

Ferb gave her a thumbs-up.

"Oh, Ferb, you really need to give me a verbal response." Adyson spotted the poles clutched in Ferb's hands. "Hey, mind if I help?"

Ferb nodded and opened the trunk. Adyson sighed in disappointment upon seeing the large table sitting in the trunk.

It took Adyson a couple of minutes to help Ferb and Candace lift the table, which seemed to sport a lot of weight. Finally, the trio accomplished this feat, and then, they slowly made their way towards the house, carrying the table with a lot of strain.

Just then, Adyson watched as the front door opened, and Isabella stepped out of the house.

"Isabella?"

In surprise, Adyson accidentally released the desk, and it collapsed onto her.

* * *

**A/N:** Adyson just can't catch a break, can she? XD

As for the character of Julia, she's my interpretation of the unnamed blonde Fireside Girl that has appeared in a few episodes on the show. Her being Django's cousin was an idea borrowed from Michi41's P&F stories, which I have greatly impressed me. So yeah, thanks Michi41 for the idea, hopefully you don't mind me borrowing it.

And it looks like Ben has a romantic subplot of his own.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**random guy (guest reviewer):** Yes, it's gonna be a real disease.

**woodland5 (guest reviewer):** Thanks for the review, I loved it! And of course your idea made it to the Top 5 list! It's quite a good idea! I've always liked writing down that Baljeet/Isabella subplot in the rewrite trilogy, and if I get really impressed by the idea, I'm willing to try it out again! :D

**Robot Wolf 26Z:** No, no it's not.

**tigerevans**

**thedoraemons7**

**humanusscriptor:** Yes, yes they are.

** 1:** Well, I'm not the only one. Read Lowrider and Michi41's stories; they had Django/Adyson in them.

**FanFicCriTicTheThird**

**Proxus**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	8. Tension

**Chapter 8 Summary:** Tension between Adyson and Janet goes to a head, and this leaves repercussions for the former.

* * *

Adyson gagged as the pressure of the heavy desk continued to deprive her of well-needed oxygen. Candace screamed, and she and Ferb tried to lift the desk back up, but there wasn't enough people to successfully do so. However, Adyson watched as another person, whom she assumed to be Isabella, joined Ferb and Candace in lifting the desk high enough from her body, allowing her to scramble away and inhale a fresh burst of air in relief.

"Oh my _God_, thanks a bunch, Isabella," she said, panting as her lungs embraced the oxygen.

"Um, what're you talking about?"

Adyson looked up and saw that Isabella was still in the same position as she was in before the desk was accidentally dropped. Raising an eyebrow, she took a glance at Ferb, Candace, and her third rescuer. Her eyes widened, and she felt the heat rise up her neck as Adyson immediately singled out the person's physical features of messy red hair, triangular head, and bright, optimistic smile.

"Oh, thanks Phineas..." she said.

"Anytime...Addie..." groaned Phineas in a strained voice as he helped Ferb and Candace lower the desk to the ground, to which he let out a sigh of relief when the task was accomplished. "PHEW! That is one heavy desk you've got there, Ferb. What in the world is it for?"

Ferb took out a folded paper from his pocket and unfolded it, revealing a poster for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He pointed at a particular section of the poster; Jeremy was performing on top of a desk of the same product.

"Oh."

Candace smiled and shook her head. "Honestly, I _still_ can't understand why Jeremy wants to do a stunt like that," she said.

Phineas approached Adyson and stretched out his hand. "Need a hand?" he asked, still smiling.

Adyson smiled back and took Phineas's hand, allowing him to help her up to her feet.

"Thanks, Phineas," she replied. "That marks the second time you saved my ass today."

"What can I say? I'm always there to help out a friend who's in need!"

For some reason, a strange feeling developed in Adyson's stomach when she heard Phineas make his latest statement. However, she thought better than to express her true reaction toward Phineas's words, so she just flashed an innocent smile.

"Well," Isabella said, stepping beside Adyson, "this is not how I expected our reunion to go down, but-" She flashed a playful smile at her friend. "-it's nice to see that you haven't lost your touch in the past seven years, Accident-Prone Adyson..."

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny," Adyson replied sarcastically. She then giggled and embraced her friend in a tight hug. "Oh, how're you _doing_, girl?! God, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Addie." Isabella broke the hug. "You know, I've been asked by Danville High to help Phineas supervise preparations for the reunion!"

Again, the strange feeling appeared in Adyson's gut, but she ignored it.

"That's excellent, Isabella!" she exclaimed. "Hey, maybe you can-"

"-Ask Ferb, 'Jeet, Byoof, you, and the girls to help out?" completed Isabella, smiling widely. "Of course! It'll be just like good ol' times!"

"Yeah, good ol' times..." But for some reason, a mysterious shadow cast itself upon Adyson as she began to reminisce. Realizing that her feelings toward Phineas were getting to her, she decided to get things back underway. "Well, I can't stay for long, Izzie. I have to pick up my kids."

"Oh yeah, Jared and Janet. They've really grown a lot since I last saw 'em. Jared is such a nice boy, but Janet-"

"I know, she's a handful." Adyson shook her head in disapproval.

"I HEARD THAT!" Janet's voice erupted from inside the Flynn-Fletcher home, but Adyson ignored it.

"Jared, Janet!" she called. "Time to go home!"

A couple of minutes later, Jared and Janet emerged from the house, closely followed by a relieved Amanda.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" Amanda screamed after Janet, who only responded by sticking out her tongue childishly at her.

Before going to Candace's hovermobile, Jared approached Phineas and hugged his legs tightly. "Bye, Uncle Phineas," he said.

"Bye, sport," Phineas replied, ruffling Jared's hair, a sight that provoked a contented smile from Adyson.

"Can we meet up again sometime?"

"Of course we can!" Phineas's eyes widened as an idea hit him, and he smiled. "Hey, maybe we can take that time to invent something together! What do ya say?"

Jared hopped up and down a few times in excitement. "Ooh, that'll be GREAT, Uncle Phineas! Trust me, Uncle Phineas, you'll be surprised by my inventing skills! Oh, this is gonna be exciting! I'll see you soon, Uncle Phineas! Very soon! Bye!"

Phineas chuckled as he watched Jared skip towards Candace's hovermobile in happiness.

"Ah, that boy's just great," he said, smiling one of his widest smiles. Phineas then looked at Adyson. "You raised a really good kid there, Addie."

Adyson blushed, but no one noticed. "Thanks, Phineas..." she replied.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT PART TOO!"

"You're a great kid too, Janet!" Phineas called.

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

Adyson sighed with disappointment at her daughter's behavior. "Well, I gotta go." She hugged Isabella. "It was nice meeting up with you again, Izzie."

"Same here," Isabella replied.

Adyson then looked at Phineas and hugged him tightly. "Bye, Phineas," she whispered.

"Goodbye, Addie," replied Phineas, a bit startled by Adyson's behavior.

And with that, Adyson broke the hug, and walked away without another word.

* * *

During the entire trip, Adyson had been thinking about Phineas so deeply that she initially didn't notice when Candace landed her hovermobile on the driveway of her home, a poorly-maintained, one-story house located in the middle of a rundown suburban neighborhood.

"Addie, we're here," announced Candace. She then looked at her friend and realized that she was still deep in thought. "Addie? Addie! Earth to Addie!"

Adyson shook her head and looked at Candace. "Huh? What?" she asked.

"We're here."

Adyson looked out of the window, and she blushed with embarrassment upon seeing her house.

"Oh. Sorry," she replied. "I was just...thinking..."

Janet rolled her eyes and scoffed at her mother before getting out of the vehicle, along with Jared. However, Adyson remained in the car with Candace, who was now wearing an expression of concern on her face.

"Addie, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong, Candace. Nothing at all! Today's just been really busy, that's all."

"Well, ever since you picked up Jared and Janet from my house, you've been distant. I've tried talking to you twice, but you never responded."

"You tried talking to me? Oh, I'm sorry, Candace. I guess work got to my head this time."

"That's not all, Addie. Whenever I looked at you on the road, earlier, you had this really intense blush going on in your cheeks."

"Like I said, Candace," Adyson replied defensively, speaking at a fast pace, "work's probably getting to my head. There is nothing else wrong with me, I _swear_!"

Candace blinked in surprise. "Okay. I was just asking, Addie. No need to overreact!"

"Sorry." Adyson exhaled. "Well, thanks for the ride, Candace. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, girl," Candace said as Adyson got out of the car.

As she approached the house, Adyson heard the loud engine of Candace's hovermobile start, and then the vehicle flying off into the air. For some reason, that rather particular sound reminded her of Phineas starting up the Sun-Beater 9000 and departing from the backyard. She remembered herself being in awe of that idea Phineas came up with, traveling around the world to catch up with the Sun. It had sounded so surreal, and yet, she knew at that moment that the marvelous Phineas could pull it off. Adyson even distinctly remembered herself temporarily taking control of the Fireside Girls during Isabella's absence to prepare a welcome-back party for Phineas, a sign that she had the greatest of confidence in the success of that feat.

Adyson's thoughts were interrupted when she walked into the house and was greeted with the ever-familiar sounds of her children arguing among one another again. She sighed with absolute frustration and walked over to the living room, where she found Jared and Janet angrily wrestling for the remote control.

"It's my turn to watch the TV!" Janet exclaimed.

"No, Janet, it's _my_ turn!" Jared cried.

"No, it's MY turn!"

"MY TURN!"

"**MY** TURN!"

"WILL YOU TWO KIDS JUST **BE QUIET**?!" Adyson screeched over her children's voices. This outburst silenced the twins, to which she then spoke in a normal but rather admonishing tone. "Okay, since you two are arguing without making any compromises, it's gonna be no one's turn in watching the television! Got that?"

"Yes, Mom," Jared replied meekly, but Janet crossed her arms and grunted angrily.

"Got that, Janet?" repeated Adyson, looking at her daughter.

Janet mumbled something incomprehensible. Adyson felt a nerve snap inside her brain, and she grabbed Janet's face firmly, facing it towards hers.

"You directly answer me whenever I talk to you, Janet!" Adyson shouted angrily. "And _properly_, for God's sake! I absolutely do not tolerate this kind of behavior that is being used towards me, young lady! Now, do you get that, Janet?!"

Janet frowned at her mother and wrenched herself away from her grip. "NO!" she screamed. "I DON'T GET THAT, MOM! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE, YOUNG LADY!" Adyson shrieked back.

"I CAN TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I WANT, **ADYSON**!"

Adyson felt as if she had been punched in the abdomen upon hearing her daughter address her by her name. She couldn't believe Janet had sunk that low, or even had the capability. She prepared to admonish Janet with the strictest punishment her mind could ever conceive, but the girl continued, every word tearing through her eardrums with the force of battering rams and then assaulting her heart, cutting it up into pieces like a knife through food.

"AND HERE'S WHAT I'D LIKE YOU TO GET, ADYSON! I HATE ALL OF THESE RULES YOU THROW AT ME, I HATE HOW YOU'RE SO CONCERNED ABOUT ME, I HATE HOW YOU CONTROL MY LIFE LIKE A DICTATOR, AND I ESPECIALLY HATE YOU, ADYSON! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, **I HATE YOU**!"

Janet then ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Adyson in her wake. The house was silent for a few minutes, and Adyson collapsed onto a sofa in shock. Memories were coming back to her mind again; this time, they were memories of her and her own mother…during that day when her mother kicked her out of the house…

"Mom?"

Adyson looked at Jared.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I... I just wanna be left alone right now, honey..." replied Adyson.

Jared nodded with understanding and walked out of the room.

Adyson just sat there, letting everything that had just occurred sink into her mind. Numerous thoughts were spinning in her mind. Juggling between her three jobs. Her responsibility of raising two children alone. Django's return. Her and Phineas... The pressure of it all overwhelmed her.

She began to weep quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, poor Addie. Don't worry, things will get better soon.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed (cannot answer reviews right now, sorry):

**thedoraemons7**

**random guy (guest reviewer)**

**Proxus**

**woodland5 (guest reviewer)**

**Michi41**

**Robot Wolf 26Z**

**tigerevans**

Hm, why do I have this feeling that there's a slight reduction in reviews? *shrugs* Ah, whatever.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	9. Cookie

**A/N:** In this story, I'm gonna use the surname Swampy Marsh confirmed for Baljeet, which he said was Tjinder. So, don't get all confused here, please!

* * *

**Chapter 9 Summary:** More familiar faces arrive in Danville for the reunion, while more sparks begin to fly from Phineas and Isabella's current relationship.

* * *

Phineas watched as Adyson walked off towards Candace's hovermobile, still startled by the tight hug she gave him. Blinking in surprise, he watched as Candace flew her car away into the sky, with Adyson sitting at the passenger seat, no longer looking at him. When the hovermobile disappeared from sight, Phineas turned back at Isabella and Ferb, forcing an optimistic smile that he flashed at them.

"Okay, well...Ferb, need help with that desk?" he asked.

Ferb nodded, and he, Phineas, and Isabella lifted the desk together with some strain. As they walked towards the house with the desk, another hovermobile suddenly appeared and landed alongside the sidewalk. Loud rock music was blaring from inside the car, despite the fact that all of the windows were fully closed. Phineas and Isabella both smiled, knowing only one person who would bring that kind of attention to himself. They released their hold on the desk, leaving Ferb alone to deal with it while they ran up to the hovermobile as the driver and passengers got out.

"'Jeet, Byoof!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Wendy, Milly!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Hey, good chap, how are ya?!" Baljeet Tjinder replied enthusiastically, giving Phineas a high-five while Buford Van Stomm slapped Phineas's shoulder.

"Awesome! It's great to see you again, 'Jeet, Byoof." Phineas hugged both Baljeet and Buford. "You hear for the Danville High reunion?"

"Uh, duh, Dinner Bell," replied Buford, crossing his arms. "And especially since you're doing the decorations, we wouldn't wanna miss that process for the world!"

Loud squeals suddenly filled the air, and Phineas, Baljeet, and Buford watched as Isabella, Wendy Stinglehopper, and Milly Barnes were excitedly hugging each other and celebrating the joyous reunion in sheer delight.

"OMG, how've you been, girls?!" Isabella squealed.

"Oh, we've been really good, Izzie!" exclaimed Milly. "Hey, guess what?"

"What? What?"

Milly held out her hand, whose ring finger held a shiny diamond ring that sparkled in the sunlight. "Buford _proposed_ to me! The wedding's gonna be in six months!"

The air was filled with more excited squeals, and Phineas turned to Buford.

"Really, huh? Congratulations, man."

"Yeah." Buford sighed dreamily as he looked at his fiancee. "We've been together ever since sophomore year at high school. I thought I'd kick off our tenth anniversary of our relationship with that proposal." He looked at Phineas, smiling widely. "We've already started planning for the marriage. Dinner Bell, we've agreed to select you as one of the groomsmen. What do ya say about that, man?"

Phineas smiled. "I'd be delighted."

Suddenly, Ferb cleared his throat, and Phineas and Isabella realized that he was still holding his side of the desk with much difficulty.

"Oh, uh, 'Jeet, Byoof?" Phineas asked. "Would you mind helping us out with that desk?"

"Allow me, Ferb..." Buford replied as he stepped forward and lifted the unoccupied side of the desk with much ease. He and Ferb walked inside the house, followed by the others. As they did so, Phineas decided to talk to Baljeet.

"So, 'Jeet," said Phineas, "I'm gonna assume Byoof chose you as the best man."

"I've been his nerd for twenty years now, Phineas," Baljeet replied honestly. "We've known each other for so long that such a request was not unexpected."

"So, how's that job going at Marshtown University?"

"Well, being an assistant for a mathematics professor is quite demanding, but it's got its upsides too. I have also recently become a consulting strategist for Buford's college football team. Never thought I'd actually see the day when I'd be coaching a sports team."

"Yeah." Phineas smiled fondly. "I remember all the times you tried out for the basketball team."

Baljeet chuckled as he and Phineas stepped inside the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Yep, I never jumped high enough and I kept falling over like an idiot. And then there was that time I threw the ball as hard as I could; it could only make a few feet, and it knocked out the coach still. Wendy still had confidence in me, though."

"Speaking of which, how's it going between you and Wendy?"

"We're still going strong. I have yet to propose to her, but after Buford proposed to Milly, I have started considering it. I'm currently eyeing this ruby ring they're selling back at Marshtown, but it's over a thousand bucks, and my savings is still in the dozens range."

Phineas looked at Isabella to see if she was still occupied with the other girls before asking, "'Jeet, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Isabella came here a few hours before you, and yet...I've already developed some _feelings_ for her..."

Baljeet raised an eyebrow. "Despite the fact that she dumped you for reasons she couldn't tell?"

"Yep. And now, we've agreed to have a little dinner at the Slushy Dawg. To catch up, of course, but I'm afraid of looking like a fool in front of her."

"Phineas, dude, just let the natural order of things take control, and see where that will take you. Be calm, be composed, be yourself. Who knows? Maybe you two will find out that you both like each other, and you'll start dating again, and Phinabella is restored! You know, it's been seven years now; probably those problems Isabella had been experiencing at that time are now gone."

"Yeah, that's true." Then, Phineas raised his own eyebrow. "You're still using the term 'Phinabella'?"

"Hey, it was popular in Danville High, and it'll _always_ be popular."

Phineas chuckled at the memories of his fellow schoolmates calling his romantic relationship with Isabella by that name. "Oh yeah, I remember all those good times. It was quite a laugh back in high school, it really was."

"Hey, remember that time when the cheerleaders were trying to find names for a child between you and Isabella?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember everyone settling for 'Phillip' as a boy name and 'Marie' as a girl name." Phineas burst out in laughter, as did Baljeet. "Oh, high school was quite the experience. God, this reunion's gonna be fun, 'Jeet, I swear!"

"Here we go, Ferb," Buford said as he helped Ferb set down the desk in the living room. "What's this desk supposed to be for, anyway?"

"It's for Jeremy and his band," replied Phineas.

"Hm. Don't see why they'd need a desk, but whatever."

Just then, Linda and Lawrence entered the room, the former holding a tray of cookies.

"Amanda, the cookies are ready!" Linda called. She then spotted Baljeet, Buford, Wendy, and Milly. "Oh my, more familiar faces! How are you doing, guys?"

"We're doing well, Mrs. Flynn, thank you," Baljeet replied modestly. He stepped up to the outstretched tray, took a cookie, ate it, and then nodded approvingly. "Yep, it's definitely Mrs. Flynn all right. Her cookies always tasted so delicious."

"Why, thank you, Baljeet!" Linda set down the tray on the desk. "Well, you guys can have some of the cookies. Save a couple for Amanda, though."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flynn," everyone else chorused as they walked up to the tray and started retrieving cookies. Lawrence chuckled at the sight.

"Look at that, honey," the British man said. "They're grown adults, and yet, they're getting cookies as if they're still ten!"

Linda smiled brightly. "Ah, those were the good times."

A couple of minutes later, Phineas and Isabella simultaneously finished their cookies and stood up to retrieve some more. Suddenly, their hands touched as they tried to get a cookie, and they both froze, an intense blush rising in their cheeks.

"You can get the cookie," Phineas said.

"Now, you get it," replied Isabella. "You were going for it, you can have it."

"No, you can have it."

"You don't have to be a gentleman, Phineas; you can have it."

"Thank you very much!" a new voice exclaimed. Phineas and Isabella looked down, realizing that Amanda had snatched the cookie they were aiming for and was now eating it with delight. Both chuckled at the alternate solution that was presented to them, and they gathered some cookies before sitting down on their chairs.

As the group ate, Phineas looked up at Isabella, who was currently eating one of her cookies. He couldn't help but notice the way she ate the cookie; she did it with a sort of grace, like a model. And her lips, the way that a few crumbs were coating it, their cute appeal seemed to be amplified by those crumbs. And then, when Isabella wiped the crumbs from her lips, it was again with the grace. Phineas blinked, feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks again.

Isabella's eyes suddenly locked onto his, and they both looked down, blushing furiously and remaining silent.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it's really looking like Phinabella will triumph right now. However, things will take a drastic turn in the next chapter, when the double date at the Slushy Dawg goes down. It is in that chapter that we will learn about Isabella's motivations for breaking up with Phineas in the first place. Trust me, it ain't pretty... ;) ;) ;)

And did anyone catch the references to some certain OCs? XD That was a last-minute idea, FYI!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**Sabrina06**

**thedoraemons7:** Don't worry, Adyson will get something for her that'll make her happy soon. ;)

**Robot Wolf 26Z:** Oh, yes, I think she's a little titch too! But don't worry; she's gonna have a little comeuppance in a couple of chapters. Then her personality will have some well-needed improvement afterwards! :D

**humanusscriptor**

**Proxus**

**random guy (guest reviewer):** You'll find out soon.

**woodland5 (guest reviewer):** Poor Addie indeed!

Well, hope you enjoyed this new chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	10. Date, Part 1

**Chapter 10 Summary:** Phineas and Isabella go on their date to Slushy Dawg, as do Adyson and Django. At the restaurant, secrets are revealed as Phineas realizes why Isabella broke up with him, while Adyson finally realizes her feelings towards Phineas.

* * *

"So, how do I look, Ferb?" Phineas asked. He was wearing a red shirt with a green-and-blue-striped vest, and simple blue jeans, the clothes that he usually wore on informal outside occasions. When Ferb gave him a thumbs-up in response, the inventor smiled. "Thanks, bro. You know, I'm hoping I picked the right clothes. I'm afraid Isabella might be expecting me to be wearing something that's a little more..._formal_. But, who wears formal clothing to a fast-food restaurant? Well, unless there is a wedding party's being held there, and I'm pretty sure I didn't propose to Isabella."

"It'll be okay, Phineas," replied Ferb modestly. "Isabella will like how you like, no matter what clothes you dress yourself in."

"Thanks for your confidence, Ferb." Phineas looked out of the window of his old bedroom and looked into the starry nighttime sky. A crescent moon was shining above, bathing Danville in a luminous pearly light.

Currently, he was staying at his parents' house, specifically in his bedroom. Nothing had been put out of place while Phineas had gone to college. His and Ferb's beds were still in their same positions, the clock/Perry-waking contraption was still sitting on a nearly drawer, there was still a photo of Phineas and Isabella hanging over his bed as if they were watching him while he slept. Phineas began to wonder if Isabella's bedroom, which he remembered was lined with pink-and-purple walls, had a small bed for Pinky, and numerous photos and sketches of Phineas all over the place, was still the same as it ever was as well.

"Well, gotta go," Phineas said upon pulling himself out of his thoughts. Ferb followed him out of their bedroom and down the stairs, where they found Linda waiting.

"Ooh, my Phineas is seeing someone again!" Linda exclaimed excitedly. "And Isabella, out of all people! Oh, I've always thought the two of you hit it off really good-"

"Mom, this is just a friendly date, nothing more." However, Phineas couldn't help but scratch his ear, something that Ferb noticed.

"If you say so, dear." Linda smiled. "Now, go Phineas. Isabella's not getting any younger!"

Phineas nodded and opened the front door. Taking one last glance at Ferb and Linda, both of whom motioned him to go on ahead, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Looking directly at the Garcia-Shapiro house, he took a deep breath and calmly walked forward, crossing the street and walking up the doorstep of the house that contained his ex-girlfriend, the one he still had feelings for…the one that broke his heart, yet might be the one to also mend it...

Approaching the front door, he knocked on it thrice. A minute later, the door opened, revealing Isabella, who was wearing a pink tank-top, a purple-and-blue-striped light jacket, and blue jeans that were a bit torn at the shins. Phineas blinked, completely in awe of the fact that no matter how informal Isabella always dressed, she somehow always looked so beautiful. Her blue eyes twinkled like the stars in the night, and her smile radiated a warmth matched by no other.

"Wow, Isabella..." Phineas said, "you look..._fantastic_..."

Isabella smiled and looked down at the ground shyly. "Oh, Phineas, please stop flattering me," she replied. "These aren't even my best outside clothes-"

"Trust me, Izzie, you do look fantastic." Phineas kindly held out his arm. "So, let's go?"

Isabella looked at Phineas, a strange look of reluctance on her face, but she smiled and took his arm. This caused Phineas to blush a little, but she didn't notice.

"Let's go."

* * *

Simultaneous to Phineas approaching Isabella, Adyson was looking in the mirror, examining herself as she put on a bright-red T-shirt and blue jean shorts. As she did, she continued to think about how red had always been Phineas's color, and if her shirt would attract his attention. But then, she remembered that with Isabella now around, Phineas would never notice her. To him, she would always just be a good friend…

Adyson shook her head, confused. Why was she _thinking_ these thoughts? Of _course_ she was happy to be a friend of Phineas Flynn's! How _could_ she think that she was something greater than that? It was a preposterous concept! Everyone had known that Phinabella would somehow prevail, one way or another; these thoughts had been persistent even after the two broke up sometime after their romantic dance at the winter formal. With Phineas and Isabella back together again, those chances were high on the rise once again, and Adyson knew that the both of them didn't deserve any obstacles to the relationship that they had.

"Mom?"

Adyson glanced at the doorway to her bedroom and saw Jared standing there, a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Jared honey?" she replied, looking back at the mirror.

"Janet won't come out of her room..." said Jared.

Adyson sighed, knowing that whatever she had with her daughter was no longer existent.

"Just let her be, Jared. Let her cool down, give her some space. She needs it."

"Okay, Mom. By the way, you look good."

Adyson smiled slightly and looked at her son. "Thanks, Jared."

Just then, the ringing of the doorbell echoed through the Sweetwater house.

"That must be him, Mom," Jared said.

Adyson nodded, gave herself one last inspection in the mirror, and walked out of the room. Going downstairs and approaching the front door, she sighed calmly and opened it, revealing Django, who was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when she first met up with him a few hours ago.

Django smiled at her. "Hey, Addie," he greeted. "Ready?"

Adyson forced an optimistic smile. "Ready," she replied.

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

As Adyson and Django left for the Slushy Dawg, neither of them noticed that one of the house's windows was strangely open, the curtain fluttering in the breeze...

* * *

Phineas carefully parked his hovermobile in an empty space in the parking lot of the Slushy Dawg. He and Isabella got out of the hovermobile and walked toward the main entrance of the restaurant. As they did, he noticed that Isabella suddenly stopped in her tracks, a strange look flooding her face.

"Izzie?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Isabella blinked, and then, she smiled. "Nothing, nothing," she replied. "I thought I forgot something, but it's okay, it's okay..."

Phineas nodded, an eyebrow still raised, but he opened the door and allowed Isabella to go inside first. She smiled sheepishly as she stepped inside, and Phineas was about to follow her inside when he noticed a hover-van flying into the parking lot and setting itself down on the nearest empty parking space. Though he hadn't seen the van before, he immediately knew who owned it from the peace symbols decorated on its exterior. Out came two familiar faces: Adyson and another friend, Django Brown. He found it surprising to see the both of them riding in the same car, considering their own dramatic breakup back at high school. Nevertheless, the inventor smiled in delight at the sight of another friend.

"Django, my man!" greeted Phineas as Django approached him, followed by Adyson. The two shook his hands tightly. "How's it going?"

"It's going great, Phineas," replied Django, smiling. "It's great to see you again. So, Addie tells me you're gonna be setting up the Danville High reunion, am I correct?" When Phineas nodded in response, Django's smile widened. "Ah, I am now having really high expectations for that reunion. So, why're you here? Buying that world-famous veggie burger Jenny just can't stop talking about?"

"No. I have a date right now." He pointed at the direction Isabella went, but found that she had disappeared. "What? Where'd Izzie go?"

"You and Isabella are back together?" asked Django. "Man, this day's becoming more interesting by the minute!"

"No, we're not back together," Phineas replied. "We're just having a casual date, nothing more." He scratched his ear suddenly, however, an act that wasn't unnoticed by Adyson. "But apparently, Isabella ran out on me suddenly..." The inventor then spotted Adyson and smiled kindly, causing her to blush intensely. "Oh, hey Adyson. So, I'm assuming this is a friendly date between you and Django, right?"

Adyson nodded silently, and then, her heart sank as she watched Phineas continue to search for Isabella in the large crowd of Slushy Dawg customers.

"Relax, Phineas," Django said. "Isabella probably went off to the bathroom or something."

"Yeah, that's right. Well, maybe we should share a table." Phineas spotted a table for four. "How about here?"

Django nodded. "Sounds good! Say, I'll go get the food for us. What would you like, Addie?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Adyson replied silently, looking away from Phineas.

"Okay. And you, Phineas?"

"I'll just take two Slushy Original Hamburgers, small french fries, and a soft drink," replied Phineas as he looked at Adyson curiously.

"Alright! What do you think Isabella's gonna want?"

Phineas shrugged. "Just double my order."

"Okay. I'll see ya!" Django walked off towards a line that had formed at the restaurant counter. Taking this time, Phineas decided to address Adyson.

"Addie," he said, "you've been as silent as Ferb right now. What's up?"

"Nothing," replied Adyson. "Nothing's going on."

"It's that kind of response that makes me doubt it-"

"Nothing's going on, Phineas!" Adyson exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the nearest customers, something that she noticed. "Sorry!"

She looked into the blue eyes that belonged to the redheaded inventor. The blue was sparkling, just like Isabella's would. However, there was also a presence of male appeal, which was striking chords in Adyson's heart. Struggling to hold back an excited gagging, Adyson responded to Phineas's question.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. It's just..." Tears began to prick at her eyes as memories of her argument with Janet came back to her. "...Janet said that she _hated_ me..."

Phineas's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Now why would she say that to you?"

"I've been strict on her..."

Phineas tutted and shook his head in disapproval. "Addie, I've only met up with you for over half of a day, but I think that you're a great mother. After all, Jared's such a great kid, that's saying something! Why can't Janet be the same way?"

"I don't know. But for some reason, she thinks Ben is a better parent than I am."

"Do you agree with that?"

Adyson shrugged. "If it weren't for his mental condition hindering him, he'd be a great dad..."

"You see?! That's what makes you better than Ben; you have nothing holding you at a disadvantage! No matter what Janet thinks, you'll always be a great mother!"

The brown-haired woman smiled slightly. "Thanks, Phineas. You have no idea what that praise means to me..."

Phineas smiled back, oblivious to Adyson's true meaning. "You're welcome!" he replied.

Adyson let out a sigh, remembering that it took Isabella almost ten years to catch Phineas's heart. And considering that Isabella was still in the picture for Phineas, it might take her much longer if she wanted him...

Adyson blinked as the realization hit her. It was official.

She liked Phineas Flynn. There was no other explanation to her feelings and her actions that she would impose around him!

She looked into Phineas's eyes and prepared to say something when she watched as the blue eyes widened. They were staring over her shoulder, so she looked back and gasped upon seeing what Phineas was seeing. It was Isabella, and she was outside...talking to _another man_...

Phineas stood up abruptly from his table and stormed out of the restaurant, followed by Adyson. The two approached Isabella and the mysterious stranger.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked. Isabella yelped, turned around, and gasped upon seeing Phineas. "What're you doing outside? And why'd you ditch me like that?" He cast a suspicious glance at the man his ex-girlfriend was talking to. "And who's _this_?"

"Who am I?" the man asked in response. He had slick black hair and wore a gray suit with a red-and-yellow-striped tie. "The name's Brad Green, thank you very much! And who in the hell are _you_ supposed to be? Bella's brother or something?"

"I'm her boyf-" Phineas shook his head. "No, I'm her ex-boyfriend. And did you say you were Brad Green?"

"Yes, that's EXACTLY what I said, dweeb."

"Hey!" Adyson exclaimed. "Don't call him a dweeb!"

The man named Brad smirked at her. "Well, excuse me for my attitude, princess!" he replied mockingly.

"Isabella-" Phineas looked at the raven-haired woman. "-didn't you tell me that Brad Green was a guy who was practically stalking you?"

Isabella looked at Brad nervously, and then nodded at Phineas. Brad laughed derisively.

"Wow, really? That's the bullshit story you said about me? HA! For a hooker, you sure know your lies!"

"_Hooker_?" Phineas shot a glare at Isabella, as did Adyson. "You're a hooker, Izzie?"

Isabella nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. "Yes," she replied. "That...that was the reason I broke up with you..."

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! ISABELLA'S A HOOKER! That's why she and Phineas broke up! Shocking, isn't it?

I'd like to thank those who reviewed (can't answer reviews, sorry):

**tigerevans**

**woodland5 (guest reviewer)**

**Proxus**

**thedoraemons7**

**random guy (guest reviewer)**

**humanusscriptor**

**Pootis**

Well, hope you enjoyed this shocking chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	11. Comfort, Part 2

**A/N:** Wow. Sorry for the slightly long wait, folks. I was busy with my Marie and Thomas story. But now, I have enough time to create this somewhat short chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Summary:** Phineas slips into a depression after Isabella further explains her history as a prostitute, but he is helped by Adyson. However, she receives a problem of her own in the form of horrifying news.

* * *

"T-Th-_That's_ why you broke up with me, Izzie?" asked Phineas. He shook his head in disbelief and took a step backward. "No, no! That _can't_ be why!"

Isabella sadly nodded. "I'm sorry, Phin, but that's the truth," she replied. "Just let me explain-"

"No, NO! I can't believe you broke up with me just so you can...you can...SELL YOUR BODY! That-That's the...the...STUPIDEST excuse I've ever heard!" Phineas winced at his usage of the word 'stupid', but he continued. "I've always thought it was because your grandma came down with something bad, or Pinky was about to die, or there was financial problems! Heck, I thought that maybe your dad had come back or something like that! Anything! I thought it'd be something that was hitting your personal life hard and fast! ...But...but, _no_... You broke up with me because you wanted to have...have..._you-know-what_ with other guys!"

Isabella sniffled and nodded again. "That's right, Phineas."

"HOW COULD YOU **DO** THAT, IZZIE?!" screamed Adyson, furiously stepping up to Isabella and pointing a finger at her friend's nose accusingly. "DO YOU **KNOW** HOW HURT PHINEAS WAS WHEN YOU TOLD HIM YOU WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM?! DO YOU KNOW HOW SHATTERED PHINEAS WAS?!"

"Yes, yes I did," replied Isabella, her lip quivering as she struggled to hold back tears. "I didn't want to break up with Phineas, I swear. But...you were partially correct, Phineas. My mom was having financial problems: bills for the house kept on piling up, plus there were legal complications between her and my dad...and she couldn't afford any extra money. I found Brad-" She pointed at him. "-while walking home from school, and he offered me this job. He told me that it'd take a lot of time from my personal life, though, and yet, my mom was suffering financially. She needed money. I had no choice but to take it.

"I was eligible to become a prostitute once I graduated high school, and I knew that being a hooker would constitute a majority of my life. Phineas...I didn't want you to feel ashamed, or embarrassed, or feel any other emotion because your girlfriend was a hooker. Plus, since the men who would be calling me over would be living all over Minnesota, and you'd still be settling down in Danville, I knew that a long-distance relationship would be too hectic. That's why I had to break up with you."

"You broke up with me because you felt I'd feel some negative emotion?" Phineas asked angrily. "And because we'd be having a long-distance relationship?!" He then closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as his own lip trembled. "Izzie...I would've NEVER been ashamed of you being a prostitute. I would've been fine with it if you explained to me your mom's financial problems! A long-distance relationship would've been fine too!

"But...but _no_. You didn't think that through well enough. Instead, you broke up with me in the most sudden way possible. I-I felt SO hurt, so SHATTERED when you told me that we should be better off as friends. You were the love of my life, Izzie! And you...you just dump me like _garbage_!"

"You were NEVER garbage to me, Phineas!" pleaded Isabella. "I knew our breakup would have repercussions! It did for me!"

"But you never came back to me, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I was busy with my job, Phineas. But not anymore! I quit from being a hooker after my job helped my mom back to her feet! But Brad here keeps saying I'm his best hooker and that I should come back to the job! I was just telling him to buzz off."

"But why should I, babe?" asked Brad. "It's true, you're the best-"

Isabella cut him off with a wave of her hand and an angry stare.

Phineas shook his head. "Whatever you say can't help anymore, Isabella. You...You should've TOLD me why you were breaking up with me. But you didn't! I spent a whole seven years in misery! Do you know how many times I tried to kill myself?!" Adyson and Isabella both gasped at the shocking revelation, and Phineas nodded. "Yeah, that's right, look at me!" He stretched out his arms dramatically. "Phineas Flynn, the hero of Maple Drive, reduced to the lowest level of humanity: consideration of taking one's own life! And YOU brought me there, Isabella!"

"Phineas, I'm sorry-"

"NO, NO APOLOGIES!" Phineas shrieked. "I'M DONE! I'M LEAVING! **GOODBYE**!"

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Phineas stomped away. Isabella, unable to hold back her tears anymore, began to weep. Brad's lips pursed, realizing that he had made things terrible, and he took a couple of steps backward in caution. As for Adyson, she ran after Phineas, not caring if she nearly bumped into Django, who was carrying his and Phineas's food orders. All she cared about was catching up to the inventor and giving him what she can for comfort.

Running into the parking lot, Adyson soon found Phineas sitting between hovermobiles, silently weeping. Though it was nighttime, she was able to identify the spiky hair and the mostly-shrouded crimson she could distinguish on it, followed by the particularly-triangular head.

"Phineas?" she asked. "_Phineas_?"

"Go away," Phineas's voice sobbed. Adyson frowned and sat down next to the inventor.

"Come on," she said, "what happened to the optimistic inventor I once knew?"

"He died the moment Isabella broke up with him."

Adyson blinked and let out a slight chuckle. "And I thought _I_ was sarcastic..."

"Seriously, Addie, go away..."

Adyson frowned disapprovingly and wrapped an arm around Phineas.

"It's okay, Phineas. I know how to feels to be suddenly dumped by the one you love the most..."

"At least he had a logical _reason_! Me, Izzie dumped me so she can bang some other guys, if you pardon my language!"

The woman giggled, and she patted Phineas comfortingly. "Oh, Phineas, I love the way you just avoid using the most minor of slang. It's just so adorable!" She then blushed, her compliment having been quite unexpected. But, she allowed it to slide, as it seemed to help lessen Phineas's crying.

"Thanks...I guess..." he said.

"You're welcome."

It was silent for a moment. Finally, Adyson spoke again.

"So...here we are... Two people, both having been broken up by their boyfriend or girlfriend... Together with their exes again... Very dramatic, huh?"

"Yeah." Phineas chuckled. "It's as if we're part of a soap opera or something."

"Or part of a daring fanfic." Both burst out into fits of laughter.

"That'd be quite ridiculous, huh?"

"Yep."

"Going where no fanfic's ever gone before!"

Once their laughter died down, Phineas smiled and patted Adyson's back. "Thanks, Addie," he said, "for helping me feel better."

Adyson smiled back as she blushed. Though it wasn't an admission of feelings from him, a compliment was close enough.

"You're welcome, Phineas," she replied. "Anything for a good friend." Her stomach clenched as she said the last three words, but she thought better of it. "Come on, let's go back to Slushy Dawg. We've still got a date to complete."

"But...Isabella's gonna be there..." Phineas said.

Adyson shook her head as she stood up. "Then suck it up and face your fear," she said. "Apologize to her, and maybe you two can get back together!" Again, her gut was tightening as she spoke, but she knew that it was probably for the best. "It's time to look up again, Phineas. Seize the day!" She stretched out her hand towards Phineas, smiling a warm, welcoming smile. "Come on, Phineas, where's the optimistic inventor I once knew? Please don't tell me he died when Izzie broke up with him."

The redheaded inventor smiled widely and took Adyson's hand; she helped him up to his feet, and the two walked back to the restaurant. Just then, Phineas stopped.

"What?" asked Adyson.

"Addie...you're still holding my hand," replied Phineas.

Giggling in embarrassment, Adyson let go, realizing that she had not noticed her hand still latched onto Phineas's. As the two walked towards Slushy Dawg, Adyson's phone suddenly rang. She stopped and decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"MOM, MOM!"

Adyson's eyes widened in shock. "Jared, what's going on?" she asked worriedly, stopping Phineas in his tracks. "What happened?"

"It's Janet, Mom!" Jared shouted.

The skin on Adyson's face turned pale. "What. _Happened_?"

"She...She's not here...and the window in her bedroom was open... I think she ran away, Mom..."

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

So, Janet's run away. Where do you think she could've gone? And what effects will it have on Adyson, or maybe even Phineas?

And did you love the breaking-the-fourth-wall sequence? I know, breaking the fourth wall is for losers. But honestly, I couldn't resist. Some humor in a drama story is necessitated, though, right?

Well, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**humanusscriptor:** ?

**woodland5 (guest reviewer):** XD I know, I know. XD

**random guy (guest reviewer):** And you've just seen the first implication of Phinyson! :D

**PandFStudios**

**BettynoVeronica (guest reviewer):** Thanks. :D

**thedoraemons7**

**Proxus:** Indeed it is!

** :** Why, thank you, thank you very much!

**Killbill300**

**tigerevans:** Yes, yes indeed!

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	12. Runaway, Part 1

**A/N:** FINALLY I get a move on in updating this story! I'm VERY sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school and my Marie and Thomas story. I think I should focus most of my efforts on this story now... After all, the last chapter finished on a cliffhanger, and I can't afford to leave you all hanging any longer, pun intended. XD

Special thanks to humanusscriptor for reminding me to get a move on. Thanks! :D

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Summary:** Adyson and Phineas deduce where Janet could be at. Meanwhile, Janet finds herself in grave danger in the form of an unexpected face.

* * *

Sweat was still dripping from Adyson's forehead as Django drove the hover-van towards the Sweetwater house. Looking at the side-mirror of the passenger door, she could see Phineas driving right behind them in his hovermobile. She could see through his car's windshield the look of legitimate, pure concern on his face. This reached into her heart, and Adyson couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of happiness, warmth, and comfort from inside her.

_"He cares,"_ she thought. _"He cares a _lot_..."_

"We're here, Addie," Django said, bringing her from her thoughts. She saw that he had settled the van in front of her house; it was currently surrounded by a couple of police cruisers. She quickly got out and found Jared being interviewed by two police officers, one of whom was scribbling down information on an iPad.

"Jared!" called Adyson.

"Mom?" Jared replied in relief, running over to hug his mother. "Mom, I'm sorry-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Jared. I didn't leave you to watch Janet..."

"Are you Janet Sweetwater's mother Adyson?" asked one of the police officers as he approached her.

"Yes." Adyson broke her hug with Jared. "Do you have any clues as to where my daughter would've gone off to?"

"We were gonna ask you the same thing, Ms. Sweetwater..."

"Do you guys know where Janet is?" Phineas had ran beside Adyson, Isabella and Django behind him.

"Huh? Are you Ms. Sweetwater's husband?" the officer asked, turning to Phineas.

"What? NO!" Phineas's response, though honest, struck Adyson's heart with the force of a sledgehammer, nevertheless.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, just a good friend! I'm just concerned for her daughter's well-being; I've known her for her entire life. Well, not completely, I was out of her life for seven years-"

"What's your name, sir?" interrupted the officer's partner, looking rather impatient.

"Phineas Albert Flynn, officer," replied Phineas honestly.

"Do _you_ know where Janet might've gone to?"

"No, not really..."

The officer wrote down the answers on his iPad before leaving with his partner, leaving Adyson flabbergasted.

"What?!" she exclaimed furiously. "Is that IT from them? Not even a 'we're sorry for your loss, and we'll do whatever we can to find your daughter soon'? That's IT?!"

"It's okay, Addie, let 'em do their job," Django replied.

"Okay?!" Adyson was now staring down Django with deadly eyes that were burning alive. "_Okay_?! OKAY?! NO! Everything's NOT OKAY! My only daughter has run away, and it's all my fault! I-I YELLED HER! And if she somehow winds up dead, then it's MY fault she's out here in the first place, and that I NEVER didn't get a freakin' chance to APOLOGIZE to her! No, everything's NOT OKAY, Django, it ISN'T!"

"Calm down, Addie-" began Isabella.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU WHORE!"

Isabella was now equally furious. "**DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME A**** WHORE!**"

"Guys, settle down!" Phineas shouted as officers began to turn their heads. He walked up to Adyson and stared into her eyes so determinedly that it made her blush quite intensely. "Addie, yelling at people, especially your friends, is NOT gonna solve anything, and it's especially not gonna bring Janet back to you! So please, Addie, calm down and get things together, all right? Janet is counting on you to find her, and it does not matter if she ran away because of you; after being out here for this long, she'll want to be with you again. Okay?"

Adyson nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I'm okay now... Thanks, Phineas..."

"Well, you comforted me back at Slushy Dawg; I might as well return the favor!"

The inventor was shocked when Adyson hugged him very tightly, but he kindly returned the hug.

* * *

Janet looked around in confusion as she continued to wander down the rundown suburban neighborhood. She knew where her intended destination was located, but the problem was that she didn't memorize any specific routes leading there. As a result, the ten-year-old girl found herself stuck in a shabby part of the suburbs, one of the very places her mother warned her about. She couldn't help but rely on the advice Adyson gave her against her will.

_"Don't look at anyone, don't pick up anything, and don't even step onto front yards if you don't know the people owning them. Just keep walking."_

And walk she did. However, she was beginning to regret deciding to take a left onto Hopeless Avenue. The air was starting to reek of a foul odor, there was a rather deathly breeze that sounded like an unearthly wail, and she could hear a dog howl in the distance. Coupled with the poorly-maintained houses and the dead plant-life, it was quite the perfect image of a ghost town, a location straight out of a horror movie. Indeed, Janet found herself looking behind her back a couple of times.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to her, Janet walked onto an intersection of two streets, which she identified from the nearby stoplight as Poven Boulevard and Mire Avenue. Looking down the street ahead of her, she felt her heart sink, for it looked more ghetto than the street was previously on.

She leaned against the stoplight and sat down, sighing.

"Oh, I don't know what to do anymore..." she said to herself. "I probably shouldn't have run away...I probably shouldn't have..." Her face then hardened into a furious mask. "But if I go back home, then I'd have to deal with _Adyson_." She said the last word with a lot of resentful emphasis. "That's it, I'm continuing!"

Janet stood up and prepared to resume her trek when...

"Well, well, well, who's _this_?" a voice asked.

Janet turned around with a slight squeal, as three men stepped out of the shadows of a nearby alley. One was slim, with long brown hair and crooked teeth; another was short and stout, with stringy hair and an unkempt graying beard; and the third was wearing a large brown hat that cast his face in shadow, and the right side of his face appeared to be sunken. All three wore torn clothes and sported tattoos on their arms. Little did she know it, but these were the same trio her very mother had the misfortune of coming across earlier today.

"It's another _trespasser_!" exclaimed Bobby happily, as if he had daily experiences with so-called trespassers and was very familiar with the matter.

Blinking in shock, the girl then turned around calmly, remembering her mother's advice, and continued walking down the street. However, Jordan had roughly grabbed Janet's shoulder; she let out another squeal of fear.

"You've trespassed onto our turf, girl," Jordan sneered. "Now you must pay a _fine_..."

"No, I don't have any money!" exclaimed Janet.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. In fact, the last person said that!" He then squinted his eyes as he inspected Janet. "Hey...you actually look a lot like _her_..."

"Meh, probably just a coincidence," James said. "Let's just mug her already!"

"NO!" Janet managed to break free from Jordan's grip and sprinted down the street.

"DAMN IT, YOU LET HER GO!" she could hear James scream.

"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Bobby was shouting. "GET HER! WE **CANNOT** AFFORD TO LOSE ANOTHER ONE!"

Upon hearing that, Janet began to run faster, feeling her legs move faster than she thought was possible. For her, it took her just a couple of minutes to run down the street and enter onto the next. To her relief, she recognized the street, which was in a small urban area of the city. All she needed to do was run down a couple more blocks, then make a right somewhere...

"HEY, SHE STOPPED!" Jordan shouted.

"QUICK, CATCH UP TO HER!" replied Bobby.

Janet burst into another sprint, but as she ran, she found that the adrenaline was gone. Though she was running fast, the pain had finally caught up to her legs, and she felt as if they would collapse if she ran down another yard or so. But she was determined not to let the thieves catch up to her, so she put all of her strength into her legs, strength she learned from a little unmemorable stint in the Fireside Girls organization, and continued running.

Finally, she recognized a pharmacy and took the first right. Janet briefly took a look behind her back, and found that one of the thieves had tripped in a comical fashion, taking the other two with him. Laughing with relief, she continued running until she reentered the suburbs; she easily recognized the houses.

A few minutes passed, and she came up to the house she wanted to arrive at in the first place. Looking back, Janet couldn't see the trio pursuing her anymore, but she knocked on the front door hurriedly. She could hear some activity going on inside the house.

"Uncle Ben!" she called. "Uncle Ben, open up! It's me, Janet! Please, open up! UNCLE BEN!"

There was no response, but Janet was certain someone was inside. She decided to turn the doorknob.

The door was unlocked. Having no other choice, she opened it and ran inside, closing the door behind her.

Janet then ran over to a window and looked out of it cautiously, watching as Jordan, James, and Bobby appeared on the sidewalk.

"Hey, where'd she go?!" demanded James.

"Does it look like I know?!" Bobby replied angrily. "She was just a mile away from us!"

"Damn it, Bobby!" snapped Jordan. "If you hadn't tripped like the damn clumsy fool you are, then we wouldn't have lost her! And now, there goes another trespasser who got away without paying the fine! Next time, we need to put things on the offensive, guys! Got it?"

"Got it," Bobby said.

"Understood," said James.

"Great! Now, let's get the hell outta here. We've gotten WAY far from our turf..."

The three thugs walked away in the direction from which they came. Janet watched them go and let out a heavy sigh in relief.

"Uncle Ben?" she called. "Uncle Ben, it's me, Janet! I'm sorry for coming into your house in the middle of the night, but-"

Just then, her nostrils were filled with a foul smell. Sniffing, she identified it as..._gasoline_?

* * *

"Are you sure you don't know where Janet might go, Addie?" Phineas asked again.

"No, Phineas, I'm sorry," replied Adyson sadly as she shook her head. "She never mentioned any place she would specifically wanna go to..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes widened in shock as a realization hit her. "Except...she's always told me that she liked Ben better than me... Ben's house..."

"Well, that's good to hear, isn't it? Janet is likely to go to Ben's, where she can be safe when we find her!"

"Well, she'll be safe as long as Ben's taken his meds..."

* * *

Janet glanced at a nearby table and spotted an empty bottle of pills lying on it. She then continued towards the nearby staircase, where the strange smell of gasoline seemed to be originating from. Cautiously walking up the staircase, she ignored the creaks the stairs made as she stepped on them.

"Uncle Ben?" she called again. "Uncle Ben, are you home? What is that bad smell?"

She reached the top step and turned left. The door to the master bedroom was open, and Janet saw Ben standing there, disturbingly rigid, his face expressionless.

"Uncle Ben?" she asked, but the girl didn't elicit any response from him. "_Uncle Ben_?"

And then, Ben charged at her in an animal-like manner.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, no! What's gonna happen to Janet? And what's wrong with Ben? Only the next chapter will tell!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed (cannot answer reviews now):

**Sabrina06**

**thedoraemons7**

**random guy (guest reviewer)**

**woodland5 (guest reviewer)**

**tigerevans**

**Robot Wolf 26Z**

**destroyer (guest reviewer)**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	13. Alternative, Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I was busy with other things. But now, I've resumed work on this! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 13 Summary:** Adyson and Phineas arrive at Ben's house in search of Janet, and they are attacked by him. Details about his mental condition are revealed as the two experience a life-threatening situation...

* * *

"UNCLE BEN, WHAT'RE YOU **DOING**?!" screamed Janet as Ben seized her, giggling maniacally as he did so. "UNCLE BEN!"

"Uncle Ben isn't here at the moment," Ben whispered menacingly. "Would you like me to take a message?"

Janet whimpered fearfully as she looked into his crazed eyes as they glinted with sadism. He let out a high-pitched, cold giggle as he took her into the master bedroom, which reeked horribly of gasoline. The ten-year-old gasped; she realized what was happening in an instant.

* * *

"So, what's wrong with Ben anyway, Addie?" Phineas asked, looking at Adyson with curiosity as she followed several police cruisers that were driving down the street. "You never really told me the extent of his so-called 'problem'. And...And I think that in the face of such a situation like this, I need to know what's going on, that way I could be better prepared for any future occurrences... Addie? _Addie_?"

Adyson had become silent and distant. "I...I..." she stuttered. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror and surprise, just as a light exploded through the windshield; she gasped and quickly swerved out of the way to avoid an incoming hovermobile.

"ADDIE!" shrieked Phineas.

"I'm sorry, Phineas," Adyson replied. "I-I was just thinking about Janet...and what Ben would d-_do_ to her..."_  
_

"What exactly is Ben gonna do to her, Addie? What's wrong with him?"

"I...I...I-" She hesitated briefly as she pondered over her response. "I can't tell you, Phineas, I just can't. Me and my family swore an oath to NEVER tell anyone specific details about his mental condition, only to say that he has periods of craziness."

"So, you're telling me you, me, and the police are waltzing to him with only you being aware of what's truly wrong with him?"

For the first time in Adyson's life, she realized that Phineas was speaking in a _stern tone_. She briefly glared at him; he was glaring back, wearing a determined, serious expression. That and the fact that he showed the greatest of concern toward her only daughter provoked more thoughts about him and her.

_"He _does _care about her,"_ she thought. _"Just like a father would to his daughter..."_

Adyson shook her head and resumed her attention to driving, as she nearly ran into another hovermobile. Phineas's frown became more pronounced.

"Addie, you HAVE to tell me," he said. "Your family isn't here right now, and besides, your daughter's life is at risk. I _want_ to help."

"I don't even understand why you volunteered to help out in the first place!"

"I don't understand why you _let_ me do so!"

"Because I lo-" Adyson stopped short of her sentence, her forehead erupting in sweat. Phineas's serious expression turned into that of curiosity; she became severely relieved for once that he held an oblivious attitude towards romance, save for Isabella.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Because you've been looking out for me ever since you returned here," completed Adyson through clenched teeth. "And you're the famous Phineas Flynn, the young inventor of Maple Drive, who can solve virtually ANY situation. I was hoping this situation could end peacefully..."

"It can end that way if I am well-informed of the situation, Addie."

Adyson sighed sadly as the police cruisers in front of her briefly stopped, having difficulties in getting past a street crowded with many hovermobiles. Taking advantage of this brief pause, she looked at Phineas and began explaining as he listened intently.

"When Ben was a child, he was normal. A laid-back, fun-loving boy, kinda like Jeremy Johnson. I viewed him as the older brother I never had. I was certain at that time that he'd merely shrug off any misfortune that came barreling his way, like it was nothing to him. Then, before our freshman year, he was involved in a car accident, his parents were killed, and he was heavily traumatized. I kept telling everyone that it got to the point where he'd have hallucinations and go into psychotic rages."

"But it wasn't that, was it?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "I'm surprised you saw the lie, Phineas."

"I'm not the only one who has a tell whenever he or she lies. ...Tell the truth, what's actually up with Ben?"

"He was traumatized, yes. But those psychotic rages and hallucinations, they were just a manifestation of..." Adyson paused for a moment, just as the police cruisers managed to get around the traffic; she promptly followed them. "..._him_."

"Who?" Phineas asked, confused.

"Ben's..._other personality_." Adyson sighed sadly, as the inventor's eyes widened in shock. "See, he actually suffers from dissociative personality disorder. It developed at first as a mental means of defense against the severity of the tragedy that took a toll on him. We didn't know he had the disorder at first; his other personality was in a so-called preliminary stage, with no name and only some distinction from the Ben we know. My parents thought he was just bipolar.

"Then, we entered freshman year of high school. At the time, his other personality had become more distinct, but I was the only one who noticed that something was off. And then, since my entire family all had successful jobs, like a doctor or a lawyer, my mom went all over my ass and Ben's in getting good grades. And because of his alternate personality and also his trauma from the car accident, Ben didn't perform so admirably. My mom wasn't too happy about it.

"His other personality...it seemed to _adapt_ to its surroundings, like a creature in the ecosystem. When it was exposed to my mom's strictness, it became..._violent_. But I don't need to provide an example, for you've seen him in action, Phineas."

Phineas nodded, remembering all of the times Ben strayed away from his usual personality during their years at high school. He could still remember him always yelling up a storm at people and relishing in the misfortune of others, as if the occurrences happened yesterday...

"Then, the summer after freshman year, there was Andrew Radeson," continued Adyson.

Phineas's head jerked a little. Andrew Radeson was a psychopathic college student and pyromaniac who set fire to a total of seventeen homes in one night. One such fire got out of control, and seven firefighters died fighting the blaze, while about half of a suburban neighborhood burned down. Radeson was apprehended the next day when he tried to ignite a fire at his apartment. In the days, weeks, and almost a year following the arrest, there was a lengthy trial regarding whether he should be institutionalized or not, since he pleaded not guilty due to reason of insanity.

"Yeah, I remember him," he said bitterly. "Your mom was the prosecutor of the case, right?"

"Yep, and she got a lot of media attention because of that. All of this coverage got to Ben's head, and that was when his alternate personality found a name for itself."

Phineas knew in an instant. "Andrew Radeson."

Adyson nodded shamefully, sighing. "By assuming Radeson's identity, Ben, or at least his other self, found it as the perfect means of retaliation against my mom for all of the times she had been so strict on him. But he was clever. ...The other Ben was clever. He also inherited Radeson's charming, cunning, tactical personality, and he knew better than to enact his revenge so soon. For the first few weeks, he just taunted others and defied my parents' rules.

"Then, finally, one night, a couple weeks before sophomore year began, he tried to kill me and my family. During a family reunion, he held all of us hostage and tried to set us on fire." Adyson broke off, remembering the maniacal cackle her cousin issued as family members begged for mercy.

"What happened?" Phineas asked, pulling her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh. I managed to bring out the real Ben just long enough for my dad to subdue him. For the remainder of the summer, he received therapy, and now, he takes medication to ward off the Radeson personality. My parents were unsure if he should return to school or should just be home-schooled. But you and everyone else all were his friends; Ben didn't want to let that go, and neither did I. So, Ben returned to school, like everyone else. And you remember all of those close calls Ben had."

"Why?" Phineas was still shocked by the information. "Why didn't you _tell_ us, Addie? We could've done what we could to help him!"_  
_

"My parents didn't want that information to go out and bring him, and the family name, to shame. That's why he was never charged."

"You didn't even bother to tell your own _children_, obviously."

Adyson winced a little; obviously, Phineas was a little angry.

"I had my doubts on that decision. But he's their uncle, and your friend. How do you feel now, now that you've known everything there is to Ben?"

"Shocked. ...And a little horrified... I never thought Ben was that way..."

"I was just protecting him, Phineas," Adyson said seriously. "He had lots of friends, and he got a girlfriend at that time! You all would've pulled away from him if you all found out what was truly wrong with him. He would've been left an antisocial wreck, as well as half-maddened. Trust me, you would've done the same."

Phineas's expression softened. "I know you were just trying to protect him, Addie, I've known it all along. But now, Janet's possibly in danger, and it's time we all have to face the truth." He cleared his throat. "So, if Ben is in Radeson mode, what do we do?"

* * *

"Uncle Ben, what're you _doing_?" whimpered Janet as Ben strapped her onto the master bed.

"I'm not that weakling you call Ben," he replied, using a scratchy, high-pitched voice. "The name's _Andrew_." He then leaned towards Janet's face, smiling a maniacal grin born from the deepest depths of Hell. "And you, little gal, are gonna DIE."

And with that, Radeson let out a cackle as Janet began to cry.

"Please, Uncle Ben, this is not a game!" she sobbed. "Please, let me go!"

"Why? Why should I let you go when the game's just begun? And it's Andrew, for the last time, girl..."

"Please, Uncle Ben!"

"Please, Uncle Ben, please, Uncle Ben!" repeated Radeson in a mock-baby tone. He then laughed again and slapped the bed in his amusement. "Oh, you AMUSE me so much, little girl! It's too bad you have to go so soon; we could've had so much FUN together..."

Radeson quickly produced a lighter from his pocket and lit it. The smell of gasoline still hung in the air.

Janet began crying. "I want my mom!" she sobbed hysterically. "Oh, God, I want my mom!"

"Too bad, little girl. Your mommy's not here to help you now..."

Radeson stepped away, out of the bedroom, towards the stain of gasoline in the carpet that drew the line between safe area and the area set to be ablaze soon...

"**BEN!**"

Both Janet and Radeson's eyes widened; the latter smiled nastily. Radeson deactivated his lighter and looked down the stairs.

"Well, well, well," he said, "I guess good ol' Mommy IS here to save the day, girl. No matter." He put away his lighter and stalked down the stairs like a predator. "I will go and deal with her. You stay put and behave like a good little girl..."

"MOM!" Janet screeched. "HE'S COMING FOR YOU!"

* * *

Adyson's eyes widened upon hearing her daughter's voice, and she looked at Phineas; he stared back with an alarmed look. The two were standing at the doorstep of Ben's home, and behind them were many police officers. The lights of the police cruisers' sirens danced colorfully through air of the neighborhood.

"I'll distract him, he'll listen to me," she said, addressing an officer. "Officer, one of the emergency tranquilizers is in a shed at the backyard."

"Got it," the officer replied; he and several of his comrades climbed over the nearby fence and wandered into the backyard.

"Phineas." Adyson was now looking at her friend, her crush. "You've done enough here. Just stay back; Ben's capable of ANYTHING when he's Radeson."

"But I wanna help you, Addie!" protested Phineas.

"You've done enough. Thank you." Adyson smiled at him before slowly turning the doorknob, checking if it was open. It was.

She cautiously opened the door as officers aimed their laser-weapons, while Phineas stepped back.

Adyson cleared her throat and called out, "Andrew? Andrew, come out! I know you're in there."

"Why don't _you_ come in, Addie?" replied Radeson's voice.

"No!" moaned Phineas, looking at Adyson.

However, Adyson gave him a tiny smile and signaled the officers to stand down before apprehensively stepping into the house. A sudden gust of wind suddenly blew into the house, abruptly shutting the door behind her. She wasn't deterred, though, and she continued to walk further into the house. It reeked of gasoline. Beads of sweat erupted all over Adyson's forehead as she tread closer and closer into what could possibly be death...

"Hello, _Addie_."

Adyson struggled to suppress a yell of surprise as she twirled towards the living room. Standing there was her cousin, a maniacal glint in his eyes. In one of his hands was a box that contained, she knew, the emergency tranquilizers that were the only key to salvation of the situation. In the other hand was a lighter.

"Looking for this?" he asked, hoisting the box in the air.

* * *

**A/N:** It looks like we're in some serious trouble here! What'll happen next? And now we know what's wrong with Ben in this story...

I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**PurpleStar2424:** Sorry if this was very late. I curse the Internet connection.

**woodland5 (guest reviewer):** Poor everyone INDEED!

**humanusscriptor:** Of course! You helped point out a little flub on my part! :D

**thedoraemons7:** You'll find out what happens in the next chapter!

**Sabrina06:** XD

**Robot Wolf 26Z:** Yes, not good indeed.

**random guy (guest reviewer):** NOW you know. :)

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	14. Rescue, Part 3

**A/N:** Once AGAIN, sorry for the long wait, everyone. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 14 Summary:** Adyson and Phineas battle the crazed Ben as they try to rescue Janet. At the conclusion, Adyson receives the horrible shock of her lifetime.

* * *

"Andrew, stop this now," Adyson said, eyeing the lighter warily. "Ben wouldn't want any of this happening to his cousin and her daughter..."

Radeson let out a sadistic chuckle, slapping his thigh in amusement. "That _weakling_? HA! He's not strong enough for this world, he never was! He is no longer with you, Adyson, only me!" He casually tossed the box of emergency tranquilizers onto a sofa. "And we're gonna have quite the party tonight! We're bringing the house down!"

Hot beads of sweat appeared on Adyson's forehead. The heavy smell of gasoline was making her drowsy, and the mounting pressure of the developing situation was beginning to overwhelm her. She gulped, unsure of what to do anymore. It had been a while since Radeson last emerged, and it was clearly obvious that the alternate personality had learned from his past experiences. The only means of subduing him long enough for the police to detain him, they were now in his clutches; the entire house was doused in gasoline; he had a hostage for leverage, or more like two hostages, herself included. It wasn't the best situation right now...

"Please, Ben," she pleaded, "I know you can hear me! I know you're somewhere in there! Fight it, please!"

Radeson laughed. "Do you really think your beloved cousin will respond to you? HA! He doesn't _need_ you anymore." His thumb moved onto the button made to activate the lighter; Adyson's eyes widened in horror. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Suddenly, a blur went past Adyson's eye at fast speeds, and seconds later, Radeson was violently thrown to the floor. A silver gleam that was the lighter flew into the air and landed under a table, far from Radeson's reach. Adyson could make out the spiky, messy crimson hair.

"ADDIE, GO!" Phineas shouted. "GO GET JANET!"

Adyson nodded and sprinted towards the staircase, nearly slipping on the gasoline-doused floor as she did so. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, watching as Phineas struggled with Radeson, who was trying to reach the lighter. She was tempted to help him, but then, she heard a familiar whimper permeate from the master bedroom. All of her maternal instincts flooded her heart, and she resumed her trek up the staircase. The smell of the gasoline was getting stronger.

When she reached the top of the staircase, Adyson heard Phineas abruptly yell out in pain, followed by the sound of a door, likely one from the back, being burst open. Not bothering to see what was happening, or if Phineas was okay, she ran into the master bedroom as fast as she could, and found Janet sitting on the bed, curled up in a fetal position, holding onto her knees and crying hysterically. Adyson was now becoming dizzy from the gas fumes.

"MOM!" Janet screamed, hopping off the bed and hugging her mother tightly. "MOM, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I'll tell you later, sweetie," Adyson replied, shaking her head to stave off the dizziness and the creeping nausea. "We have to leave _now_."

She gazed at the bed and knelt down. Reaching underneath it, she procured a large syringe, a spare emergency tranquilizer that she stored without Ben's knowledge, as preparation for any worst-case scenarios. Adyson put it in her pocket and grabbed Janet's hand.

"Come on, Janet."

Janet didn't argue. She just held tightly onto Adyson's hand as the woman led her back down the staircase.

"LET THE MAN GO **NOW**!" a stern voice suddenly commanded. "THIS IS MY LAST WARNING!"

Adyson and Janet reached the first floor and gasped. Radeson had recovered from the surprise attack by Phineas and was now holding the inventor in a choke-hold. A SWAT unit was holding him at gunpoint. Radeson and Phineas's backs were on Adyson and Janet.

"Why should I?" asked Radeson, grinning from ear to ear sadistically as he tightened his grip on Phineas, making him gag. "We're having so much _fun_!" When a SWAT officer made a fraction of a movement, the alternate personality glared at him. "Not a single movement, officers, or I'm breaking this guy's neck!"

One of the SWAT officers eyed Adyson and Janet, giving them an almost-indiscernible nod. However, Adyson didn't respond, instead looking at Phineas, who was still gagging severely from the choke-grip. Radeson was chuckling sadistically as he began edging away from the officers, towards the kitchen.

Adyson slowly took out the emergency tranquilizer from her pocket. Knowing Ben's Radeson personality, Phineas wasn't going to make it if she didn't act. And she just _knew_ that she couldn't let Phineas go. Not after all he had done to help her, in just a day...

She charged for Radeson, before anyone else knew it. Before the alternate personality could counter Adyson's ambush, she already brought him down to the ground, allowing Phineas to escape. As SWAT officers closed in, Adyson quickly stabbed Radeson's shoulder with the syringe and injected all of the tranquilizer into his system. Radeson roared and savagely tried to resist, but Adyson and several officers held him down as tightly as they could. Finally, in a few minutes, his movements gradually softened, and ten minutes after the initial tranquilizing, Ben Sweetwater twitched and then laid still on the floor, unconscious.

Adyson exhaled and stood up, just as Janet ran up to her and hugged her leg. Speechless, she just patted her daughter's head.

Then, she looked at Phineas, who was rubbing his neck. He nodded at her.

Smiling, she nodded back.

* * *

The unconscious Ben was taken to a hospital for examination. Adyson decided to not press charges, and police were soon drawing away from the scene, their case of Janet running away now closed. Pretty soon, it was just Adyson, Janet, Phineas, and a few officers at Ben's house. Adyson watched as a medic examined Janet when she felt someone sit next to her on the hood of her hovermobile. However, she already knew who it was; inwardly, she smiled happily.

"Thanks, Addie," Phineas said. "For saving me back there."

Adyson looked back at the red-haired inventor and smiled. "You're welcome, Phineas. I guess we saved each other's asses now."

Phineas chuckled and then sighed. "Man, it's been a long day. Talk about a first day back in your hometown. If this much happened on the first day I came back here to the Tri-State Area, then I wonder exactly what will happen in a week's time."

"Yeah, I wonder..." Adyson replied, chuckling nervously as she began thinking of what would indeed happen in the following week, with Phineas preparing for the high-school reunion. Just then, Janet slowly walked up to her mother, the medic having finished her examination.

"Mom?" she beseeched.

"Janet Joyce Sweetwater," Adyson said, softly but in an admonishing tone, "you had me SO worried! NEVER do that to me again!"

"I'm...I'm _sorry_, Mom." Janet looked down at the ground sheepishly. Suddenly, she kicked at it, sending dirt flying up in the air. Phineas instinctively walked away. "It's just that...you've been so HARD on me! You've always had great expectations of me, and it seriously makes me SO ANGRY! Plus, you have always treated Jared better than you did to me! A-And another thing, you never told me about what was wrong with Uncle Ben! At least do your child a favor and enlighten me of the situation! So, don't you think that I'm the only one who needs to be punished here, Mom!"

Adyson sighed heavily. "I know, Janet. I know I've been harsh on you. I...I'm very sorry. It's just...life's been _really_ hard for me. I have to raise you and your brother all by myself, I have to juggle between three jobs, bills keep piling up, accidents keep happening to me... I just wanted to guide you to the right path, make sure that you don't suffer the same difficult life I have. I only wanted what was best for you and your brother.

"But I realized that, in doing so, I've already made your life difficult. And for that, I apologize, Janet, honey. I _promise_ to you that I will be less strict with you, and give you more freedom. Just promise me that you won't make me worried, like you did to me today. Will you promise me that, sweetie?"

Janet's eyes softened at her mother's admission, and she suddenly hugged her.

"Okay. I promise, Mom."

"That's good, Janet. That's good enough. Now, enough of this. Let's go home."

Adyson and Janet separated and began to go inside the Sweetwater hovermobile, followed by Phineas. Just then, Janet spoke again.

"Thanks for saving me, Mom. And you too, Uncle Phineas."

Phineas smiled; it was the first time Janet had called him by that title. "You're welcome, kiddo."

"By the way, what's wrong with Uncle Ben, Mom? He really scared me there..."

Adyson sighed again. "Janet, there are some things in this world that you NEVER really should know about. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Mom," replied Janet, understanding her mother's tone.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Adyson said as she stopped her hovermobile alongside the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Phineas...thanks for all the help. I _really_ appreciate it."

"No problem," replied Phineas, smiling brightly. "Like I said, anything for a dear friend in need."

That last statement stabbed her heart like a knife. However, Adyson merely forced a smile in response. Phineas nodded, bade Janet goodbye, and got out of the car, just as Ferb, Isabella, and Candace, who were standing in the open garage, ran up to him.

"PHINEAS!" shrieked Candace. "We saw the news!"

"Are you okay?" asked Isabella hopefully, inspecting Phineas's person for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Izzie, thanks," Phineas replied, smiling.

"Good." Isabella looked away; Adyson was puzzled by the look on her face. "I...I was really _worried_...that you were gonna..."

"I'm fine, Izzie," repeated Phineas. "That's all that matters, doesn't it?"

Isabella smiled and looked back at Phineas. "Yes, yes I guess it does. ...Listen, I'm sorry about what happened during our date. I know the revelation of me being a..." She refused to say the word and skipped ahead. "The news about what I do must've been quite the impact... I understand if you don't think highly of me now..."

"It's okay, Izzie. I now accept what you did. After all, it was to help family. Family's the most important thing in the world." He looked into her eyes seriously. "Izzie, you will ALWAYS be my friend, and I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what happens."

"That's good." Isabella suddenly kissed Phineas in the cheek, bringing another stab to Adyson's heart. "Good night."

"G-Good night..." stuttered Phineas quietly as Isabella walked away.

Adyson watched as Isabella passed her hovermobile, walking across the street towards her home. She spotted her and waved to her as she did so. She smiled back in response at her friend, but when Isabella turned her back on her, Adyson frowned nastily. Then, she sighed and flew her hovermobile away into the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** So, it looks like Adyson's officially seeing trouble in the form of Isabella. Things will get interesting from there, I guarantee!

For some reason, I did not like writing this chapter. Ah, well...

I'd like to thank those who reviewed (cannot answer reviews right now, sorry):

**PurpleStar2424**

**masterofthez**

**thedoraemons7**

**LaptopWriter22**

**Sabrina06**

**random guy (guest reviewer)**

**Robot Wolf 26Z**

**PnFbiggestfan**

100 reviews? YAY, this story's become more popular than I thought it'd be!

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	15. Visit

**A/N:** Before we begin with this chapter, I just wanna to clear up something that I forgot to point out in my unofficial last chapter of "Midsummer Tragedy". Once I get enough replies considering my thoughts of posting a follow-up story to Lowrider's "Summer of Love", I will delete the Author's Note chapter.

Okay, with that aside...ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 15 Summary:** Adyson visits Ben in the hospital, and makes several unexpected reunions, some of which bring back long-buried tensions.

* * *

Adyson sat at Ben's bedside, examining his unconscious form. They were currently in a patient room in the Tri-State General Hospital, where Ben was taken upon being tranquilized by her. The new morning sun shone through the glass window, its warmth permeating into the room. A bouquet of flowers made by Jared and Janet lay on a nearby table. There were noises of nurses and doctors conversing out in the hallway, and also hovermobiles that were flying outside, and it didn't help to create the most tranquil environment, but Adyson didn't care at all at the moment.

She heard the door open, and she turned around. Django and Katie were entering the room, the latter holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hey, Addie," Django greeted.

"Hey," Adyson replied quietly.

"How is he, Addie?" asked Katie hopefully, looking at Ben's form.

Adyson sighed. "He's doing fine. He should be waking up in another hour. It's...It's what's gonna happen _afterwards_ that's got me worried."

"Is it true, what the news is saying?" Django asked. "He tried to kill you, Phineas, and Janet?"

Adyson didn't speak or even nod in response to Django's question. Instead, she continued to look at Ben, letting out a heavy sigh and placing a hand on her cousin's. Katie, biting her lower lip, silently walked up to the nearby table and placed her roses beside Jared and Janet's flowers. She and Django then sat down beside Adyson and watched Ben. A few minutes later, they heard the door open again.

"Ms. Taylor, I don't think you should be here at this moment-" a male voice said.

"Hey, Ben Sweetwater is a friend of mine, and that gives me _every right_ to visit him, doctor!" a female voice with an Australian accent shouted back. Django and Katie's attentions were instantly piqued, and even Adyson looked over her shoulder as Ben's newest visitor marched into the room, a stricken look on her face.

Julia Taylor had changed somewhat since the last time Adyson had seen her. Her sleek, shiny blonde hair had brown streaks dyed into it; she had quite the endowed chest (bullies had teased her a lot for being as flat as a board); and, most of all, she wore red glasses. Julia smiled at Django and hugged her cousin tightly, and then frowned nastily at Katie, who scowled back. She then hugged Adyson, but the hug was very brief, for Julia had spotted Ben at this point.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "Did...Did he go into...one of his _phases_?"

"I'm afraid so," Adyson replied.

"Oh my God..." Julia sat beside Ben and held his hand. "And to think, I had hoped to reunite with him the moment I got off the plane. I...I didn't think it'd be like this..."

"How'd you manage to find out where we were?" Katie asked, almost accusingly.

Julia recognized Katie's tone and frowned, but replied, "I watched the news at my hotel room, what else?"

Katie frowned back and flexed her fingers threateningly. Django, sensing a confrontation, stepped in front of Katie defensively, disguising his move as a mere change of his current position. Adyson, also sensing high tensions not far ahead, spoke up, beseeching Julia.

"It's great to see you again, Julia. When'd you come back?"

"About two hours after midnight. There was some delays in my flight, and my, was I sleepy. If it weren't for a random check on the news channel-" She suddenly broke off, her lips tightening against each other. "-then I wouldn't be...here..." She cast a glance back at the unconscious Ben. "I came as fast as I could..."

Katie suddenly muttered something that only Adyson could hear. She couldn't exactly discern the words, but she instantly knew they all had something to do with Julia, and weren't excerpts of praise. She decided to ignore her friend's bitter attitude and continued to look at Ben.

A few minutes of silence passed. Julia suddenly spoke up again.

"What happens to him once he wakes up? It sounds like he did something really terrible, judging from the news..."

"It looks like he's gonna have to go to trial," Adyson replied, her skin paling slightly as a nightmarish scenario unfolded before him. "He did quite a lot this time. Assault, attempted arson...attempted _murder_..." Julia gasped in shock at that last charge. "He is gonna be very lucky if the jury find him not guilty due to insanity, let alone be unfit to stand trial, but he's gonna have to go to an institution and...that's not enough luck..."

"Oh my God...oh my God..." Julia said again. Adyson responded to that with another sniffle, just as the door opened again.

"_Addie_?"

Adyson's skin paled even more, and she couldn't help but turn around. At the doorway stood her parents and younger sister.

Randy Sweetwater had grown a little shorter and balder since the last time Adyson talked to him on a screen-phone, his graying black hair now receding to his temples and leaving behind a shiny scalp. Joyce Sweetwater looked exactly like her older sister at the age of fifteen, having straight dark-brown hair that sported bangs and a curve at the bottom, and even inheriting some of her style of clothing, including the red headband. And Kathy Sweetwater, now taller than her husband, looked like her daughters as well, but she had a somewhat wrinkly skin and a stern look on her face, which was known to be her trademark.

"OMG, ADDIE!" Joyce squealed, and she ran forward to hug her sister tightly. Randy also hugged Adyson, but Kathy merely stood there, her stern look in place.

"Oh, it's great to see you guys again," Adyson replied, breaking from her father and sister. "I've never been happier to see anyone else." Her eyes suddenly met those of Kathy, and they looked at each other, expressionless masks on their faces, their lips tight against one another. An awkward silence filled the room...

A groan suddenly broke the silence, and everyone turned towards Ben's bed to watch as his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, my head..." he moaned.

"Ben, you're awake!" exclaimed Katie, hugging him and causing Julia to turn red in the face.

"OW, OW, OW! Easy there, Katie! My body's so freaking sore..."

"Oh, sorry..." Katie instantly released Ben, and he looked at Adyson.

"Addie, I...I-I blacked out. ...What'd I do?"

Adyson sighed. "You...You tried to kill me, Phineas, and Janet."

Ben's head collapsed onto his window. "Damn it," he moaned.

"Don't worry about it, Ben," Kathy suddenly said, standing next to Katie; Adyson had a visceral feeling that her mother was trying to ignore being next to her. "I'll have everything taken care of. Just stay quiet and let me do all the talking." An inquisitive look then flooded her face, and she placed her hand on Ben's. "...What happened anyway? I thought you had your emergency tranquilizers in hand in preparation for these kinds of incidents!"

"I was planning on getting a refill yesterday, but the pharmacy stated that they ran out. I didn't think it'd be a problem until..." Ben broke off.

"Well, that should settle it!" Joyce exclaimed. "You can just sue the pharmacy for not supplying you with the emergency tranquilizers! You've been classified as a threat to yourself and others, therefore the pharmacy _has_ to have those things in store just for you! It'll positively affect your overall sentencing."

Adyson smiled slightly, impressed. The last time she talked to Joyce, she had expressed an interest in following her mother's footsteps in law practice.

"That doesn't matter," Kathy shot sternly. "Ben, it doesn't matter if the pharmacy didn't have the emergency tranquilizers; you should'n't have just shrugged it off like it was nothing-" She suddenly broke off abruptly when Ben stared at her with an expression that read _"Really?"_ For a moment, Adyson saw a strange glint in her cousin's eyes; in that brief second of being criticized, Andrew Radeson nearly resurfaced.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Kathy continued, sighing heavily and shaking her head. "I shouldn't have been so strict, Ben... It's done now..."

Adyson couldn't help but let out a slight scoff. Finally, Kathy addressed her eldest daughter.

"Is there a problem, Adyson?"

"Oh, nothing," Adyson replied, looking away.

"Don't you give me that response-"

"Honey, _please_..." said Randy. "We don't wanna stress out Ben any further."

Kathy frowned. "Well, it'd be easy if it weren't for the fact that my so-called _adventurous_ daughter hadn't put shame to her family by getting herself pregnant!"

Adyson flicked her head at her mother. "Excuse me, _Mom_, I didn't mean to do that, all right?! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you should've just stopped yourself while you were at it! But did you?! NO!"

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"YOU COULD'VE STOPPED YOURSELF FROM TAKING THAT SIP TOO, BUT DID YOU?! **NO**!"

Django, Katie, and Julia instantly stepped away from the Sweetwater family, not wishing to become involved in this matter. Django gave Adyson a pitiful look.

However, Adyson didn't notice it. Instead, she had stood up so violently that her chair fell over.

"EXCUSE ME, _KATHY_, BEN'S NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO WAS SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOUR NAGGING AND YOUR RULES AND YOUR EXPECTATIONS!"

"Ben is a different story," snarled Kathy. "_You_ on the other hand, you just sold yourself to someone you didn't know, like a damn _prostitute_-"

Adyson kicked her fallen chair in anger. "YOU SHUT UP!"

"STOP IT!" screamed Joyce. "STOP FIGHTING!"

Adyson and Kathy both looked at Joyce, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. They then looked at each other, expressions of loathing in their faces. The others watched as the two women stared each other down. Finally, Adyson, still tight-lipped, put up her chair, grabbed her handbag, and stormed out of the room.

"Get well, Ben," she said as she left.

"Addie-" Randy began, but it was too late: the door shut on them.

* * *

Adyson stormed out of the hospital, struggling to not cry. She wished that her reunion with her family would at least be devoid of any arguing, maybe spent in silence, but no, it couldn't. She finally found her life being intruded once again by her proud, stern, strict, demanding mother. First it was Ben having to go to trial for the crimes he committed in his psychotic episode, and now the uneventful reappearance of her mother. That, coupled with the burden of her twin children and her jobs, proved to be too much stress for her that she, heavily distracted by her thoughts, didn't watch where she was going.

She had trodden onto the road, just as an ambulance was speeding down it, towards her, its sirens blaring.

"WATCH OUT!" a male voice screamed.

Split-seconds later, Adyson felt an unknown force collide with her, pushing her out of the ambulance's way. The vehicle stopped suddenly, and the driver got out.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah we are," the voice of Adyson's rescuer replied. She sighed, half with complete relief, half with utter disbelief, at the voice's familiarity. She looked up at the blue eyes, the messy red hair, the pointed nose...the smile...that _warm, loving smile_...

"Jeez, how many times do you have to save me?" asked Adyson as she and Phineas stood up.

"Apparently, all the time, considering the fact that you're Accident-Prone Adyson."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha."

Phineas frowned and shook his head. "You know, I've never liked that nickname. And nor will I ever like it in a million years."

Adyson's eyebrows were raised. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Remember where it came from?"

Adyson remembered it well. In middle school, she became the receiving end of jeering from bullies because accidents kept happening to her all of the time. Fortunately, she had friends to defend her, but the name 'Accident-Prone Adyson' became well-known around the school. When the gang moved into high school, they were able to escape the bullies, and the name started out as a friendly joke for the gang towards Adyson, but frequent usage of it led to its classification as her nickname.

"Oh, yeah." Adyson smiled fondly. "I remember Nasty Natty coining the term on the first day we met. At least you were there to scare her away with one of those nifty Baseball Launchers." She giggled at a memory of her middle-school arch-nemesis, Natalie Naster, running away, screaming loudly as a baseball levitated after her.

It was Phineas's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Really? I'm pretty sure Ferb was there too. Better give him credit."

"Yeah." But Adyson was bursting to praise him. "I mean no disrespect for Ferb, but you..._you_ were the one who defended me, technically. You spoke up against Natty, and my God, you sounded SO MAD!" Phineas chuckled at that. "I'll never forget that day..."

At that point, Adyson felt her heart fall into her stomach the moment the revelation hit her: it appeared that her feelings for Phineas Flynn might've stemmed from more than just a mere save from an enraged motorist yesterday. Could it be possible that she...liked Phineas _way longer_ than that? It would explain her quick warmth to him when she saw him after a seven-year absence. It explained a lot, actually, about that stabbing feeling in her heart the moment she heard Isabella finally got Phineas as a boyfriend, that warm and bubbly feeling of excitement the moment she heard that they had broken up...

"Addie?" Phineas asked. "_Addie_?"

Adyson was stirred from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You looked a little zoned out."

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. So, why are you here at the hospital?" Then, she remembered. "Oh. Right, Ben..."

"Yeah. Even though the guy tried to kill me, I should forgive him. After all, he WAS in a psychotic state at the moment. What's gonna happen to him?"

"He's gonna go to trial, definitely." She sighed. "I fear for his future afterwards..."

Phineas placed a hand on Adyson's shoulder. "It's gonna be all right, Addie. Ben's a good person. The jury should be able to see that."

Adyson smiled, not at Phineas's words of comfort, but at the fact that his hand was on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Phineas."

"Anytime." Phineas smiled. "Anyway, wanna go in and visit him?"

Adyson immediately remembered her mother. "I...I already did," she stuttered. "In fact, I was just leaving..."

"Oh. Okay. Well, see ya."

"See ya."

Quickly, Adyson turned around and walked away. Upon reaching the parking lot, she looked back to see if Phineas was still there. She then touched her shoulder, the same exact place where Phineas's hand was a minute earlier. She could still feel it on her.

She smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** So, it looks like Adyson's beginning to recognize more of her feelings for Phineas. What events shall ensue from this?

I'd like to thank those who reviewed (cannot answer reviews right now):

**Robot Wolf 26Z**

**PurpleStar2424**

**LaptopWriter22  
**

******PnFbiggestfan**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird**

**woodland5 (guest reviewer)**

**random guy (guest reviewer)**

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, everyone, quick announcement!

I won't be updating my P&F stories for a while. Why? Well, I've been on a really great roll with my "Pokémon" story, and I'm planning to publish a couple more. Plus, I am considering on expanding my interests to other shows that I've taken an interest in, especially "Gravity Falls" and "Regular Show". It'll be a hectic schedule if I continue to update my P&F stories. No, this does not mean I'm discontinuing them, but I just can't juggle this much. So please, everyone, be patient and let me dish out my creativity. My entire career CAN'T be based solely on "Phineas and Ferb" with a side-dish of "Simpsons". I WILL get back to these stories soon, maybe earlier if we're lucky.

Additionally, I have decided to abandon my "Legend of the Five Elements" concept and a story that I promised woodland5 I'd write for a contest, the one where Baljeet is jealous of Phineas for being the center of Isabella's affections. At first, these ideas seemed like something I would get to, but after a while and many, many long weeks of complicated construction, I have found that this might be impossible to work, due to my already-jumbled schedule and a number of impractical ideas that would've been a part of those two stories. So, I apologize to everyone who submitted an OC to me, and woodland5, who had a great idea for a story going.

So yeah, you all probably dislike me at this point for these decisions. My apologies, but I need to expand and give myself breathing room for new ideas.

For the meantime, just occupy yourselves with your other favorite stories. Or, if you want, you can read my "Pokémon" story.

My apologies if you thought this would be an update, and more apologies for your shock at this announcement.

TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	17. CANCELED, SORRY! PLUS MORE!

Hey, everyone! I have a grave announcement.

Due to my commitment with "Pokémon", and my intention to create stories for other fandoms, I have officially decided to discontinue this story. Out of all the P&F stories I temporarily left behind for my other stories, I just cannot seem to come back to this one, and I wasn't inspired to continue it anymore. I know, I know, very disappointing, and I fully deserve all the raging that would result from this cancellation.

In addition, I have decided that "Marie and Thomas: High School Years" and "The Rubies of July" should be my last P&F stories. That's right, I am planning on retiring from this fandom. I can't think of anymore ideas related to P&F anymore, and the only solution to that is complete retirement. Until I finally get another idea related to P&F, I'm no longer a member of the P&F fandom business. But don't fret, everyone! I will stop by to review stories still!

So yeah, I'm officially announcing both the cancellation of this story, and my retirement from P&F. I need to move onto other stuff, something that's been a bit overdue. I would like to thank all of my fans here, and I hope everyone understands why I made these recent decisions.

TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


End file.
